Unohdetut muistot
by saichin
Summary: Kohtalo, se sitten on hauska asia. Joskus sinulla voi olla kaikki hyvin ja luulet ettei mikään voisi pilata sitä. Mutta pian löydät itsesi tilanteesta, jossa olet yksin ja surullinen, eikä mitään ole tehtävissä...
1. Tuparit

**Hei kaikkii! Tämä on jatkoa _Rakastuminen leirillä_. Eli kuten lupasin kolmas loppu XD ... No mutta kertokaa mitä olette mieltä! Tästä tulee pitkä. Hyväl tuuril melkeen puolet edellisestä. Eli Sufin tarina jos joku ei sitä vielä tiennyt :3**

**Huom! Jos et ole lukenut _Rakastuminen leirillä_, ett välttämättä tajua kaikkea, joten suosittelen lukemaan sen. **

**varoitus: Yaoita (ei niin lievää) ja kiroilua**

* * *

><p>"Se oli viimeinen laatikko!" nuori poika hihkaisi kasatessaan pahvilaatikoita, jota oli jäänyt muuton jäljiltä. Hänen takaan seisova superpelottava poikaystävä hymyili. He olivat juuri saaneet pitkän muuttoprosessin päätökseen. Pitkä ruotsalaismies asteli rakkaansa viereen ja asetti kätensä hänen hartioille.<p>

"Haluatko levätä, vai kutsutaanko muut ja pidetään tuparit?" Berwald ehdotti ja suuteli Tinon niskaa kevyesti. Vaikka Tino oli asunut Berwaldin luona jo kuukauden, muutto saatiin valmiiksi vasta nyt. Osaksi se johtui siitä, että heidän palattua leiriltä, koulu alkoi pian. Myös Tinon vanhemmista oli haittaa, vaikka Tinon isäpuoli oli melkein työntänyt pojan ulos ovesta. Tinon äiti oli vastustellut sitä hiukan. Aino, Tinon pikkusisko oli itkenyt hiukan, mutta ollut onnellinen veljensä puolesta.

"Kutsutaan muut. Olemme olleet hiukan erakoita, koulun alusta lähtien. Olisi ehkä reilua vihdoin kutsua heidät tänne!" Tino ilmoitti iloisesti. hänen teki mieli levätä, mutta tiesi kuinka innokkaasti Danny halusi jutella Berwaldin kanssa. Berwaldilla ei ollut enää niin paljon aikaa parhaalle ystävälleen. Koulu vei jo osan ajasta ja Tino vei kaiken lopun. Tinonkaan ei ollut nähnyt omaa ystäväänsä, paitsi koulussa, mutta ei kunnolla vapaa-ajalla. Berwald vain hymyili vastaukseksi. Hän ei ikinä ollut kova puhumaan, mutta Tino tuntui ymmärtävän silti häntä. Irrottamatta toista kättä Tinosta, Berwald kaivoi taskusta puhelimen ja etsi tutun numeron luettelosta.

"Hei Danny. Joo, saatiin juuri valmiiksi… Monelta? Kyllä se käy, mutta meillä ei ole kunnollista syötävää… Ai. Ei teidän tarvitse… No hyvä on. Nähdään." Berwald sanoi lopetettuaan lyhyen puhelun. "He tulevat tänne viideksi." Berwald sanoi ja laittoi puhelimen eteisen pöydälle alkaen samalla vetää Tino kohti olohuoneen sohvaa. Tino vilkaisi kelloa.

"Se on jo kolme! Ja meillä ei ole mitään jääkaapissa!" Tino valitti. Hän oli luonnostaan huolehtiva "emäntä". Berwald hymyili lempeästi. Hän oli alkanut hymyillä enemmän. Ainakin Tinon seurassa.

"Danny lupasi huolehtia siitä ja juomista." Berwald vastasi ja istuutui sohvalle. Tino rauhoittui hiukan ja istuutui ruotsalaisen syliin. Tino laski päänsä rakkansa olkapäälle. Berwald silitti Tinon vaaleita vehnän värisiä hiuksia. Tino kuuli Berwaldin rauhalliset sydämen lyönnit ja suuteli Berwaldia kaulalle. Toinen tunsi kuinka hänen kasvonsa alkoivat lämmetä. Tino nuolaisi kaulaa leikkisästi.

"Tino…" Berwald kuiskaisi hiljaa, muttei kieltävällä sävyllä. Enemmänkin kerjäävään. Tino hymyili nuolaistessaan uudelleen. Hän painoi huulensa uudestaan kaulalle ja imi kevyesti. Berwaldin käsien ote Tinosta tiukkeni. Toinen käsi painoi Tinon päätä lähemmäs toinen taas selästä. Tinon puraistaessa kevyesti, Berwald henkäisi ääneen. Tinon sisäinen hymy leveni, mutta hän jatkoi. Tino tunsi kuinka vahva ote hänen niskastaan pakotti hänet lopettamaan ja nostamaan päätänsä Berwaldin pään tasolle. Tino virnisti ja kiersi kätensä Berwaldin niskan taakse. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Molempien silmissä paloi sama haluamisen katse. Molempien kasvoja koristi myös söpö punastuminen.

"Minä rakastan sinua." Tino sanoi, muttei antanut Berwaldille tilaisuutta vastasi, sillä hän vaiensi toisen suun omallaan. Berwald painoi Tinon taas lähemmäs itseään. Heidän huulen liikkuivat yhdessä täydellisesti. Myötäillen toisiaan. Yhtäkkiä oli Tinon vuotro menettää matto jalkojen alta. Hän tunsi kuinka Berwaldin kieli kosketti hänen huuliaan. Tino punastui korviaan myöten, mutta raotti huuliaan hiukan. Suudelma syveni. Berwald haroi Tinon hiuksia. Toinen käsi hivuttautui Tinon paidan alle ja hyväili Tinon selkää. Tino pää painu taakse ja Berwaldin huulet löysivät suomalaisen kaulan. Berwaldin alkaessa tehdä samaa kuin Tino hänelle aiemmin, Tino äännähti paljon äänekkäämmin kuin Berwald. Tinon toinen käsi tukki äkkiä suun ja tämä punastui rajusti. Berwald tuijotti Tino suoraan silmiin, jotka katsoivat lattiaa. Sitten hän tarttui Tinoa molemmista käsistä.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua." Berwald sanoi jatkaen. Tino oli kasvoista jo melkein kirkkaan punainen. Myös naapurit saattoivat kuulla heidän puuhista. Mutta yhtäkkiä tuon kaiken ihanuuden keskeytti ovikellon ääni. Berwald ei lopettanut, vaikka Tino alkoi vastustella.

"Joku on ovella…" hän yritti sopertaa vastalauseeksi, mutta Berwald ei kuunnellut. Ovikelloa alettiin rämpyttää, nyt se alkoi käydä ruotsalaisen hermoille. Sitten se loppui. _Luovutti…_ Berwald ajatteli voiton riemuisesti.

"**BERWALD NYT SE VITUN OVI AUKI! ME OLLAAN KUUNNELTU JO HETKI TEIDÄN KAHDEN TOUHUJA, JOTEN OVI AUKI!"** ääni kuului oven toiselta puolelta. Berwald tuijotti tyrmistyneenä eteenpäin. Tino punastui vielä enemmän. Sitten hän alkoi kavuta alas Berwaldin sylistä. Mutta Berwald nosti Tinon pois sylistä ja asteli ovelle, ei niin iloisesti. "No jo kesti…" Danny sai sanottua, ennen kuin Berwald ehti ottaa häntä kauluksesta kiinni ja vetää tämän aivan hänen omien kasvojen viereen. Danny ei pystynyt katsomaan Berwaldia silmiin, sillä uskoi että tämä katse tappoi.

"Sinä keskeytit meidät. Olet HELVETIN paljon etuajassa. Ja kehtaat vielä valittaa." Berwald sanoi niin jäätävällä äänellä että Dannylle tuli kylmä. Dannyn takana seisoi Nor heilutellen ruokakaupan kassia. Nor käveli mörön ja tämän uhrin ohi keittiöön, missä Tino yritti kaikin keinoin kasata itseään kasaan. Nor laski ruokaostokset pöydälle, toisessa kädessä oli Alkon kassi.

"Hei Tino." Nor sanoi. Tino säpsähti ja kääntyi äkkiä ympäri. Hänen kasvonsa punoittivat vieläkin reippaasti. Nor hymyili lempeästi. "Anteeksi, että tulimme aikaisemmin kuin sovittiin. Danny välttämättä halusi tulla Berwaldin höyhentämäksi." Nor sanoi ja pyöritti silmiään. Tinokin hymyili hiukan. Eteisestä ei ollut kuulunut tappelun ääntä, joten kumpikin olisi ainakin kunnossa, ellei toinen ollut jo kuollut.

Tino ja Nor alkoivat purkaa kassien sisältöä. He odottaisivat vähän aikaa ennen kuin alkaisivat valmistaa ruokaa. Kello oli vasta puoli neljä. Muut tulisivat vasta viideltä, aikaisintaan. Lopulta kaksi muutakin saapuivat keittiöön. Kumpikin näytti olevan kunnossa, joten tappelu oli tainnut olla henkinen taistelu tai tuijotuskisa. Vaikea arvata kumpi oli voittanut sen. Tino hymyili leveästi. Berwald kohotti hiukan kulmiaan. Tino vain pudisti päätään.

"Siis ketä tänne on sitten tulossa?" Tino kysyi vaihtaen, ei niin ovelasti, aihetta. Danny virnisti ovelasti.

"Vain muutaman ystävän. Älä huoli Eduard on tulossa." Danny sanoi. Tino huoletti hiukan. Dannyllä oli tapana vetää asiat överiksi.

* * *

><p>"AUTA ARMAS DANNYA, JOS NÄEN HÄNET HUOMENNA! " Tino kirosi lujaan ääneen siivoten samalla. Ja aivan kuten hän oli pelännyt, juhlat olivat menneet överiksi. Vieraita oli tullut paljon siis oikeasti PALJON. Jokainen oli tuonut joko juomaa tai ruokaa, joten se ei onneksi ollut ongelma, mutta Tino ei ollut saanut oikein viettää laatuaikaa ystäviensä kanssa, mutta kun piti ravata ihmiseltä toiselle, Hän ei ollut ehtinyt jutella kaikkien kanssa tarpeeksi. Eduardistakin hän oli nähnyt vain vilauksen. Lopulta kun ilta saapui vieraat olivat alkaneet lähteä koteihinsa. Danny oli omaksi onnekseen karannut, ennen kuin Tino oli löytänyt hänet. Muuten tanskalainen olisi ollut entinen. "MINÄ TAPAN SE SAASTAISEN LEEGO UKON!" Tino huusi ja viskasi kaljatölkin huoneen halki.<p>

"Älä huoli, minä autan." Berwald lupasi, hänkin siivoten samalla. Sotku oli aivan kamala. Jos ajatteli, ettei siellä oltu vedetty perseitä. Tino kirosi vielä hiukan hiljaa lakaistessaan roskia. Vaikka Tinon olikin pakko myöntää että hänellä oli ollut hauskaa, vaikka porukkaa olisi voinut olla puolet vähemmän. Sitä paitsi huomennahan oli maanantai, koulua. _Yäk!_ Kuolettavan tylsiä luentoja ilman Berwaldia. Tinon kävi kateeksi ruotsalaista.

1. Berwald puhui hyvää ruotsia, joten pääsi vähemmällä, vaikka ei opiskellutkaan sitä.

2. Berwald oli amiksessa, joten hänellä oli todella vähän niitä tappavan tylsiä tunteja.

3. Berwaldilla ei ollut "kotiläksyjä".

4. Berwald valmistuisi pian.

Tino huokaisi raskaasti. Hän tiesi kyllä että oli häntä pari vuotta vanhempi, joten luonnollisesti hän valmistuisi aiemmin. Mutta Tino harmitti ajatus, että Berwald maksaisi kaikki laskut. Kävisi töissä kokopäiväisesti, vain maksaakseen minunkin osuuden lainasta ja laskuista. Tino oli yrittänyt ehdottaa, jonkin laista kompromissi, mutta Berwald oli lujasti pitänyt kiinni kannastaan. Tino opiskelisi loppuun. Tino opiskeli tällä hetkellä äidinkielipainotteisessa lukiossa. Tähtäimessä olisi äidinkielenopettaja, mutta Tinoa ei houkutellut opiskella vielä viisi vuotta lisää.

Berwald katseli Tinon kerätessä lautasia ja laseja ympäri asuntoa miettivä ilme kasvoillaan. Tino oli epätavallisen hiljaa. Berwald itse keräsi kiitettävän kasan pulloja. Jos jotain hyötyä näistä sukujuhlia vastaavista tupareista oli, niin pulloja oli jäänyt aika hyvän rahasuman edestä.

* * *

><p>Meni tunti ennen kuin asunto oli siivottu. Tino heitti harjan uupuneena eteiseen, odottamaan komeroon pääsyä. Tino itse rojahti sohvalle rätti väsyneenä. Hän ei unohtaisi tätä. Ensi vappu tai joku muu, kunnon ryyppybileet pidettäisiin Dannyn luona, ihan vain kostoksi. Tino irvisti itsekseen. Silloin joku hieroi suomalaisen kireitä hartioita.<p>

"Kello on aika paljon, haluatko mennä nukkumaan?" Berwald kysyi tutun möreällä äänellä. Tino sulki silmänsä ja nautti pienestä hemmottelusta. Tuollaisen siivous urakan jälkeen kaikki pienikin lepo tai vastaava oli taivaallista.

"Joo… Ihan kohta…" Tino sanoi. Berwald lopetti hieromisen ja kaarsi Sohvan etupuolelle. Hän kumartui nostamaan Tinon syliinsä, aivan kuin pienen lapsen. Tino taisi nukahtaa, päästyään kunnolla Berwaldin syliin. Berwald hymyili itsekseen kantaessaan Tinoa makuuhuoneeseen. Heillä oli erilliset huoneet, tai Tinolla oli oma "opiskeluhuone", mutta hän nukkui Berwaldin kanssa samassa vuoteessa.

Berwaldin asunto oli yllättävän iso opiskelialle. Mutta se ei ollutkaan mikään halpa asunto. Se oli hänen vanhempiensa asunto, jota he vuokrasivat. Berwald maksoi kyllä vuokraa, mutta pienenpää. Sopimuksen ehto oli, ettei Berwald kerro koko suvulle olevansa homo. Eikä myöskään muuttuisi takaisin kotiin ennen kuin olisi "parantunut".

Sopimus oli täysin järkevä. Vaikka Tinon mielestä hiukan surullinen. Mutta Berwaldilla ei kyllä ollut mitään, mikä sitoisi hänet kotiin. Tinollahan oli Aino. Olisihan Berwaldillakin, ellei hänen siskonsa olisi kuollut. Berwald oli vain kerran tavannut Ainon, mutta hän piti tytöstä kovasti. Jos Tino olisi tyttö, hän näyttäisi tismalleen Ainolta. Vaaleat olkapäille asti ulottuvat hiukset. Kauniin mustikan väriset silmät. Ja aina niin lämmin hymy kasvoillaan. Mutta Berwald ei välittänyt oliko Tino tyttö vai poika. Hän rakasti Tino kovasti ja halusi suojella tätä kaikelta pahalta. Esim: Tinon ihanalta venäläiseltä ex-poikaystävältä. Tinon lyötyä välit poikki, Ivanista ei ollut kuulunut mitään. Tinon tavarat olivat vain eräänä päivänä ilmestynyt Tinon entisen kodin etukuistille, mutta siitäkin oli jo muutama viikko. Ehkä Ivan oli lähtenyt pois. Berwald ei nähnyt syytä, miksi Ivan olisi jäänyt Suomeen. Kielitaidottomana hän ei saanut töitä ja Tinon mukaan Ivanin passikin alkoi mennä vanhaksi, joten Tino uskoi miehen palanneen Venäjälle.

Berwald huokaisi peitellessään Tinoa. Tulevaisuus oli ongelmallinen. Tinon opiskelu oli pääasialla. Berwald valmistuisi pian, joten hän voisi saada töitä. Mutta sekin oli aina hiukan auki. Hän ei myöskään tiennyt pystyisikö elättämään Tinoa ilman opiskelutuke ja apua kodista. Berwald ei ollut vielä kertonut vanhemmilleen uudesta poikaystävästään. Ei hän omasta puolesta pelännyt vaan Tinon, He varmaan loukkaisivat häntä, tai pahimmassa tapauksessa heiltä menisi asunto. Berwald ei tiennyt mitä tekisi, jos he joutuisivat muuttamaan. Heillä ei olisi varaa näin hyvään ja isoon asuntoon, niin kuin tämä. Vaan heidän pitäisi tyytyä opiskelijakämppään, mikä oli Berwaldin kokemuksesta ihan kamala. Mutta ehkä hän saisi hyvän työpaikan ja he voisivat muuttaa pois hänen vanhempiensa läheltä. Onneksi Tino ei ollut tavannut heitä, vaikka hän itse haluaisi. Tino ei halunnut minun salaavan mitään perheeltäni, mutta uskon että se ei auttaisi mitään, jos vanhempani tietäisivät meistä. Berwald huokaisi uudestaan asettautuessa Tinon viereen nukkumaan. Entä tulevaisuus, jos ei olisi muita ongelmia, Berwald kosisi Tinoa vaikka heti. Pieni puna levisi ruotsalaisen kavoille aina kun hän ajatteli tätä. Tinoa vaaleassa mekossa, vaikka jos he menisivät naimisiin, Tinolla ei varmaan olisi mekko. Mutta koska ongelmia oli, Berwald uskoi että olisi parempi jos hän odottaisi. Sitten kun heillä molemmilla olisi vakituinen työ, hyvä asunto, ja niin edelleen. Berwald sulki silmänsä. Häntäkin väsytti tyhmien tupareiden jäljiltä entistäkin enemmän. No huomenna on uusi päivä.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! Siinä se! En tiedä kauan menee tehdä jatkoa, mutta sitä tulee! Kertokaa mitä olette mieltä! Saa taas ehdottaa jos haluaa jotain paritusta esim. Mikään ei ole lukkoon lyötyä :p<strong>

**Mutta ensi kertaan *heart***

**ps. Mun tarinassa suomes homot saa mennä naimisiin.**


	2. Romeo ja Julia

**HEI! Kiitos kaikista kannustavista kommenteista ne autto jaksamaan! On ollut aika rankkaa, koulussa on meneillään kaikke :S Mutta ajtkoa tulee niin kuin lupasin :D otin mukaan muita hahmoja ^^ Kysykää jos joku hahmo on epäselvä, oke? Otin voicen vain siksi ett tiedän siit enemmän ja sitä ei täsä ficissä näytetä telkkarista :3 Sori ett toi yks kohtaus on melkein kopioitu kissiójen valtakunnasta ei ollut tarkoitus :)**

**varoitukset: Yaoita ja kiroilua**

* * *

><p>Kuuluu askelia. Ne lähestyvät…<p>

"Minun pitää mennä. Muista herätä ajoissa. Nähdään sitten." tuttu ääni kuului unen läpi. Sitten Tino tunsi kuinka joku painoi lämpimän suudelman hänen otsalleen ja lähti sitten pois.

Oli pimeää. Tino tarrasi tiukemmin peittoonsa. Nyt hän oli yksin…

*naps*

"_Buenos días, kaikki kansalaiset siellä, missä ikinä olettekin. Kello on nyt 6.00. Aloitetaan ensin vaikka __Maroon 5 - wake up call __näin maanantai aamuun. Minä olen aamujuontajanne Anttonio ja tämä on heräämö The Voicelta._" kuului radioherätyskellosta. Tino käänsi laiskasti kylkeä. Radiosta alkoi kuulua musiikkia. Tino laittoi tyynyn päänsä päälle.

"Berwald sammuta se…" Tino vaikersi. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Sitten Tino muisti ja nousi ylös. Hän ei sammuttaisi radiota, ennen kuin olisi saanut puettua. Viimeksi kun Tino sulki radion, hän nukahti viiden minuutin sisällä. Biisin jatkuessa Tino alkoi vaappua vaatekaapille. Tino kääntyi katsomaan sänkyä. Toinen puoli sängystä oli pedattu siististi. Berwaldin puoli. Hän oli lähtenyt jo puolituntia sitten. Berwaldin koulu oli puolentunnin ajomatkan päässä, mutta heillä ei tietenkään ollut autoa. Joten Berwald käytti julkisia, minkä takia hänen oli lähdettävä niin aikaisin. Tinon onneksi, he asuivat lähellä hänen koulua, joten hän pystyi menemään pyörällä. Talvella hän yleensä käveli, koska julkisilla tuli tehtyä turhaan iso lenkki.

Tino puki ylleen valkoisen topin, miesten, ja laittoi sen päälle vaaleansinisen kaulus paidan. Hän jätti kaulus paidan auki. Jalkaan hän laittoi mustat farkut. Tino vilkaisi peiliin. Hän harjasi tukkansa läpi kerran. Hänellä oli vain yksinkertainen sivujakaus. Tino virnisti peilikuvalleen. Hän näytti yläastemaiselta räkikseltä, paitsi hintahtavalta. Virnistys leveni. Hän muisti ensimmäisen päivän kun hän oli lähtenyt kouluun uudesta kodistaan. Berwaldilla ei ollut vielä alkanut koulu.

"_Huomenta!" Tino sanoi astellessaan ulos makuuhuoneesta olkkari yhdistettynä keittiöön. Berwald luki lehteä keittiöpöydän ääressä. Berwald nosti katsettaan. Sitten hänen silmänsä suurenivat ja suu loksahti auki. Tinolla oli yllä turkoosi kauluspaita ja mustat liivit. Tietenkin mustat farkut. "Mitä nyt?" Tino kysyi katsellen samalla hämmentynyttä ruotsalaista, jonka posket punoittivat. _

"_Nä-näytät söpöltä…" Berwald sanoi nolona ja nosti sanomalehden heidän väliinsä. Tino punastui rajusti itsekin._

Tino tallusti keittiöön. Keittiö oli, niin kuin aina, putipuhdas. Berwald siivosi aina jälkensä. Tino ei ollut vielä oppinut sitä. Ehkäpä hänkin oppisi sen joskus. Tino vilkaisi kelloa ja avasi keittiön radion. Kämpän jokaisessa huoneessa oli radio.

"… _ja sitten sää. Eli millaista säätä on luvattu, rakas tomato?"_ Anttonion ääni sanoi radiossa. Kuka olisi uskonut, että leirillä olleista ohjaajista, osa oli radiojuontajia. Tino hymyili itsekseen. Radiosta kuului pieni kolaus.

"_Ja ollaan onnellisia että te lapset ette näe tänne. Ja nyt päivän sää._" Lovino sanoi äänellä, jota käytettiin kun puhuttiin pikku lapsille. Hän oli kai yrittänyt heittää Anttoniota jollakin, mutta epäonnistui. Espanjalaisen hiljaista naurua kuului taustalta. "_Etelä Suomessa aurinkoista, välillä puoli pilvistä…_" radion ääni muuttui tausta mölyksi. Tino laittoi kahvin keittimen päälle ja istuutui pöydän äären. Hän kaivoi laukustaan, joka oli viereisellä tuolilla, esiin koulutyön. Hänen piti lukea näytelmä ja tehdä siitä analyysi. Eli kertoa hahmoista, miljöistä, juoni ja arvostelu. Tino aikoi tehdä Romeosta ja Juliasta, klisee mutta kaunis. Tino piti näytelmästä kovasti. Kielletty rakkaus, täynnä tunnetta… Tino vihasi vain sitä kun perheet vihasivat toisiaan. Siitähän kaikki ongelmat lähtivät liikkeelle.

Tino kirjoitti muutamia asioita ylös ja selaili kirjaa. Hän joi aina joissakin väleissä kahvia.

"_Kello tulee nyt 7.30 elikkä uutisten vuoro. Ja uutisissa tänään…_" Tino kuunteli Radiota. _Hetkinen…_ Tino vilkaisi kelloa. _Voi Paska… _

* * *

><p>"ANTEEKSI! ANTEEKSI!" Tino huusi ajaessaan pyörällä kaupungin läpi. Tino polki minkä jaksoi. Hänellä ei ollut varaa myöhästyä.<p>

"HULLU! Katso eteesi!" nainen huusi, ehtien juuri vetää pikku tytön pois alta.

"ANTEEKSI!" Tino huusi perään. _Pakko ehtiä… Pakko ehtiä…_

"…ja Väinämöinen voi kävellä ihan normaalisti omalle paikalleen." tiukan opettajan ääni sanoi, Tinon yrittäessä hiipiä omalle paikalleen. Tino ponnahti pystyyn ja käveli loppu matkan. Kaikkialta kuului pientä tirskuntaa.

"Myöhässä… Taas…" Eduard sanoi Tinolle, tämän päästyä istumaan. Tino ja Eduard istuivat vierekkäin. Tino laski päänsä pulpetille.

"Anteeksi… Uppouduin koulu työhön ja unohdin ajan kulun… Taas…." Tino vastasi anteeksi pyytävästi ja kaivoi esiin sen tunnin oppikirjat.

"Vaikea uskoa että asut jonkun kanssa samassa asunnossa. Olet nykyään joka päivä myöhässä." Eduard vastasi ja leikki kynällä. Hän seurasi opetusta tai ainakin näytti siltä. Tino mulkaisi ystäväänsä vihaisesti.

"Enkä ole!" Tino sähähti.

"Väinämöinen, asiallista käyttäytymistä luokassa kiitos." opettaja huomautti, kääntymättä Tinoon päin. Tino punastui ja loi katseen maahan. Luokka repesi hiljaiseen nauruun, myös Eduard. Tino piti loppu tunnin mykkäkoulua virolaiselle.

* * *

><p>"Tino, käyttäydyt kuin pikku lapsi!" Eduard sanoi heidän kävellessä kohti kaappeja. Ne sijaitsivat ensimmäisen kerroksen itäpuolella. Heidän koulussa oli kolme kerrosta. Tino katsoi muualle ja virnisti. Hänen ja Eduardin välinen suhde oli juuri tätä: viisi vuotiaiden leikkejä. "Näen että hymyilet. No mutta kivat tuparit oli, vai mitä?" Eduard kysyi vaihtaen aihetta. Tino luovutti ja alkoi avautua Eduardille.<p>

"Kivat. Oli kiva kun ei itse tarvinnut huolehtia ruuista ja juomista, mutta porukkaa oli aivan liikaa yhdelle kerralle. "Tino vastasi. "Olihan tietenkin mukava nähdä vanhoja ja uusia tuttuja, ja tietenkin tutustua uusiin ihmisiin, mutta ei noin paljon kerralla." Tino valitti.

"Mitä sinulla on seuraavaksi?" Eduard kysyi avatessaan kaappia. Kaapit olivat lattiasta kattoon, tai no melkein. Niissä oli avain lukot.

"Hyppytunti." Tino vastasi ja laittoi laukun kaappiin. Hän kumminkin otti sieltä kannettavan. Eduard huokaisi raskaasti. "Mitä nyt?" Tino kysyi hiukan huolissaan. Eduard näytti nyt todella väsyneeltä ja stressaantuneelta.

"Unohdin kannettavan…" Eduard vastasi masentuneena ja polvistui kaapin eteen. Tinolla meni hetki tajuta. Sitten hän purskahti ivalliseen nauruun.

"Hahahahahha! Siitäs sait! Haahahhaha!" Tino nauroi. Hän joutui pitämään mahastaan kiinni ja ottamaan kaapista tukea. Käytävillä ei ollut enää paljoa porukkaa. Muut olivat lähteneet tunnilleen. Yhtäkkiä kauempaa kuului juoksu askelia. Pian Tino ja Eduard kuulivat nyyhkytystä ja valitusta.

"Tinooooo!" naisen ääni kuului kauempaa. Tino tunnisti äänen ja pudisti päätään hymyillen. Askeleet kuuluvat lähempää, sekä epämääräinen "boing" ääni. _Huokaus…_

"Mikä nyt Katjuska?" Tino kysyi rauhallisella äänellä. Nainen juoksi suoraan Tinon syliin, minkä takia pieni suomalaismies meinasikin kaatua. Katjuska oli Tinoa pidempi ja hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset, niin kuin Tinolla, mutta ne oli leikattu naisellisemmin. Hänellä oli myös hiuspanta. Hänellä oli myös melkein samanväriset silmät kuin Tinolla. Ainoastaan sinisemmät. Ehkä silmään pistävin piirre naisessa oli, oli hänen rintavarustuksensa. Sitä vain ei voinut olla huomaamatta. Katjuska näytti kenen tahansa miehen unelmien nainen. Se taisi olla syy miksi hän piti Tinosta niin kovasti. Tino oli tullut kaapista ulos jo aikoja sitten. Minkä takia Katjuska tunsi olonsa turvalliseksi Tinon luona, koska tiesi tämän jättävän hänet ja hänen suuret rintansa rauhaan. Tino ja Katjuska olivat tutustuneet koulujen alettua. Heillä oli muutama yhteinen kurssi. He tulivat hyvin toimeen keskenään.

"Mi-minua pyydettiin ulos…" Nainen itki ja painoi Tinon niin lähelle itseään kuin voi, niin kuin yli suuren nallekarhun. Tino mutisi jotain ja läimäisi Katjuskaa kädelle. "Ai anteeksi…" tämä sanoi ja päästi Tinon irti. Tino hengitti hetken syvään.

"Mitä kamalaa siinä on?" Tino kysyi, vaikka tiesi jo mitä nainen vastaisi.

"No, kun sitten suostuin, hän nauroi ja sanoi sen olevan vitsi!" tämä parkaisi. Tino yllättyi, tämä ei ollut odotettu vastaus. Sitten hän meni Katjuskan luokse ja nousi varpailleen.

"Ei se mitään." Tino lohdutti ja halasi Katjuskaa. "Kuka pyysi?" hän halusi tietää, kuka olisi vitsinä pyytänyt Katjuskaa ulos.

"Se… oli se ranskan opettaja…" Katjuska vastasi vaisusti ja katsoi maata. Tinon silmät suurenivat. Hän tiesi kuka tämä pervo oli. _Samperi…_

"Älä huoli hänestä. Hän ei pidä naisista ja hänellä on outo kieroutunut huumorin taju." Tino vastasi ja hymyili piristävästi."Hän oli leirillä ohjaajana. Olisit nähnyt, hän oli naisellisempi kuin sinä."Tino jatkoi ja pyöritti silmiään. Katjuska kuivasi viimeisetkin kyneleet ja hymyili takaisin.

"Kiitos Tino. Sinä osaat piristää ihmisä." Hän sanoi ja kumartui halaamaan Tinoa. Tino punastui hiukan. "Nähdään!" Katjuska huikkasi lähtiessään juoksemaan poispäin pojista. Tino hymyili hetken ja katoi naisen perään. Tämän kadottua näkyvistä hän kääntyi Eduardiin päin, joka edelleen surkutteli unohdustaa.

"Kasaa ittes! Kai sinä nyt yhden tunnin pärjäät?" Tino kysyi sulkiessaan kaapin ovensa. Eduard käänsi hitaasti päänsä Tinoon päin.

"Mu-mutta kun…" tämä uikutti. Tino pörrötti virolaisen hiuksia ja lopuksi kumautti takaraivolle.

"Ala tulla! Muistaakseni, kirjastossa on koneita. Voit käydä siellä." Tino sanoi ja lähti kävelemään. Siinä samassa Eduard oli Tinon vierellä, taas hyvällä tuulella. "Ihme tuuliviiri…" Tino kuiskasi, mutta huomasi Eduardin kuullen. Eduard virnisti Tinolle. Tino pyöritti silmiään. Sitten hän keksi. "HIPPA!" Tino huudahti ja lähti juoksuun. Eduard oli hetken hämillään, sitten hän naurahti ja lähti suomalaisen perään.

* * *

><p>Tino pyöräili kohti kotiaan. Päivä oli kulunut nopeasti. Ilta oli tulollaan. Tino oli pysähtynyt käymään kaupassa, vaikka Berwald olisi halunnut käydä kerran hän pääsi aiemmin. Mutta Tinon mielestä olisi reilua, jos hän tekisi kotityöt. Siivoaminen oli yleensä ruotsalaisen vastuulla, koska hän ehti ensin. Tino oli se joka kokkasi, aina. Berwaldilla ei vain ollut ruuanlaittotaitoja. Tino ei harmikseen päässyt irvailemaan siitä. Aina kun hän sanoisi siitä jotain, Berwald vastaisi: "<em>Niin, onneksi minulla onkin tuollainen pikku vaimo<em>." Mikä otti Tinoa suunnattomasti pannuun. Hän saapui kerrostalon pihaan. Hän laittoi pyörän lukkoon ja meni sisään.

* * *

><p>Berwald istui sohvalla lukemassa kirjaa. Hän oli päässyt aikaisin koulusta, mutta oli mennyt töihin sen jälkeen. Hän inhosi olla kotona ilman mitään tekemistä ja ilman Tinoa. Silloin Berwald kuuli kuinka ovikelloa soitettiin. Se oli varmaan Tinoa. Tino ei kantanut mukanaan kotiavaimia, jos tiesi Berwaldin olevan kotona. <em>Hukkuisivat vaan!<em> Tino sanoo aina, kun Berwald yrittää tarjota toiselle avaimia. Berwaldista tuntuisi mukavammalta tietää, että Tinolla olisi avaimet, jos vaikka jotain sattuu. Mutta Tino itsepäisesti piti pintansa. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta. Sama juttu oli kaikessa missä Tinolle olisi hankittu jotain. Ainoa asia minkä ruotsalainen oli saanut läpi olise, että Tino opiskelisi loppuun. Berwald laski kirjan alas sohvapöydälle ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli hitaasti ovelle, vain ärsyttääkseen hiukan Tinoa. Hän kuuli kuinka Tino mankui oven takana.

"Berwald…" Tino nurisi. Berwald hymyili ja avasi oven. Tinon katse kirkastui heti. Hän hymyili säteilevästi. "Olen kotona!" Tino vastasi hymyillen. Berwald hymyili takaisin.

"Tervetuloa kotiin!" Berwald vastasi ja auttoi Tinoa kantamaan ostokset keittiöön. "Miten päiväsi meni?" Berwald kysyi alettuaan purkamaan ostoksia.

"Ihan hyvin. Myöhästyin vain aamulla." Tino vastasi, hänkin purkaen ruokia. Ei niitä ollut paljon, mutta se hoitui nopeammin kaksistaan.

"Taas?" Berwald kysyi hiukan ihmetellen. "Miten, heräät tunnin ennen lähtöä ja et edes käy joka aamu suihkussa." Berwald kuulusteli. Tino hymyili anteeksi pyytävästi.

"Uppouduin TAAS äidinkielen projektiin ja unohdin ajankulun." Tino vastasi ja alkoi ottaa ruokatarvikkeita esille. Berwald hymyili. Sitten hän haki kirjansa ja istuutui keittiönpöydän ääreen. Pitääkseen Tinolle seuraa, kun tämä kokkasi.

"Mitä sinä luet?" Tino kysyi pilkkoessaan vihanneksia. Berwald ei nostanut katsetta kirjastaan.

"Jotain ruotsinkielistä suhdesotkua. Alkaa loppua valikoima kotoa. Voisi viedä vanhat divariin ja ostaa uusia." Berwald vastasi ja käänsi kyllästyneenä sivua. Tino hymyili. Berwald luki aina ruotsinkielisiä kirjoja.

"Aijaa… Oletko lukenut muumeja?" Tino kysyi innoissaan, niin kuin aina kun puhui muumeista. Berwald hymyili pienesti.

"Joskus lapsena. Ne eivät kiinnosta enää niin paljoa."

"Ja tuo sinun kirjasi kiinnostaa?" Tino kysyi. Hän puolusti muumeja henkeen ja vereen.

"Joo ja ei. Tämä on tarkoitettu ikäisilleni joten se on vähän kiinnostavampi, kuin lastenkirjat. Mutta juoni on ihan kamala." Berwald vastasi. Hän tiesi Tinon intohimon muumeihin. Tino leppyi. Eihän riitelisi tälläisistä asioista, mutta halusi aina tehdä kantansa selväksi. "Mutta jos löydän divarista, voisin vaikka lukea." Berwald vastasi. Tinolla oli selkä häneen päin, mutta hän kuuli äänestä hymyn.

"Auts!" Tino sanoi leikatessaan sipulia.

"Mitä nyt?" Berwald kysyi heti huolestuneena.

"Ei mitään. Leikkasin vain vahingossa sormeen." Tino vastasi, vaikka tämä ei vakuuttanut ruotsalaista. Tino tutkaili haavaa. Se ei ollut syvä, eikä verta ei tullut paljoa, joten ei tarvittaisi laastaria

"Näytä." Berwald sanoi kylmällä äänellä aivan Tinon takaa. Tino näytti sormea. Berwald tutkaili sitä hetken ja päätyi samaan tulokseen kuin Tino. Mutta sen sijaan, että hän jättäisi haavan noin, hän nuolaisi sitä. Tino punastui. Verta ei tullut enää. Berwald vielä suuteli haavaa, ennekuin kurottautui suutelemaan punastunutta suomalaista poskelle.

"Ki-kiitos…" Tino sopersi ja tarttui taas veitseen. Berwald hymähti ja meni takaisin lukemaan. Sitten keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus. Tino kokkasi ja hyräili jotain. Berwald luki kirjaa, vaikka aina välillä vilkaisikin Tinoa. Häntä tällainen hiljaisuus ei kiusannut. Tino taas hiukan.

"Mutten, katoin vähän ilmoituksia koirista." Tino sanoi pienen tauon jälkeen. "Siellä oli paljon söpöjä koiria, myös tosi halvalla. Voitaisiinko katsoa, jooko?" Tino kysyi hiukan arasti. Tilanne olisi vastannut sitä kun lapsi ruinasi vanhemmilta. Berwald ei sanonut mitään. Mikä teki Tinon hermostuneeksi. Koska Berwald ei vastannut vieläkään, Tino huokaisi. Kai oli parasta luovuttaa. Hiljaisuus jatkui.

"Jos alat ottamaan kotiavaimen mukaasi voimme katsoa." Berwald sanoi vakaalla äänellä. Tino jähmettyi paikalleen. Kuului vain kuinka veitsi kolahti lattialle, kun Tino kääntyi vauhdissa Berwaldiin päin. Tino ristikätensä ja painoi ne rintaansa vasten.

"Kiitos kiitos! Minä otan avaimet mukaan!" Tino hihkui innoissaan. Berwald hymyili lämpimästi. Hän rakasti nähdä Tino tuollaisena. "No, mutta laitan nyt ruuan valmiiksi." Tino sanoi ja nosti veitsen lattialta. Tino hyräili iloisena. He saisivat ehkä koiran.

* * *

><p><strong>Se oli siinä! JAtkoa tulee ei hätää! Kertokaa mielipiteen, please! Saa kritisoida!<strong>

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**UtaChan: Kiitos! Yritän kattoa ettei tulis kirjotusvirheit! ja Gilbert tulee mukaan vaikka sivuhahmona ;)**

**FrogFreag: Kiitos!**

**Colorful black: Kiitos! ^^ Toiveesi on kuultu, ja otan ne huomioon! Itekkin haluaisin et suomes homot sais mennä naimisiin :/ mutt kyll ne viel saa :D**

**Zonnebloem: Kiitos! Mutt Dannyn äiti hyväksyysen ja Norin ja Icen ja on niit muita ;)**

**SorelleItaliane/Roro: Kiitos! Korjasin virheen kiitos huomautuksesta! Noloa... ^^**

**Symbol of forever: Kiitos ja ole hyvä :DD Toivottavasti ei sattunut **

**NÄHDÄÄN TAAS JA KIITOS KOMMENTEISTA! TUI TUI! ^^**


	3. Avain

**HEI! Aika lyhyt luku, mutta nauttikaa silti! please!**

**varoitukset: kiroilu ja Yaoi**

* * *

><p>"Huomenta." Berwald vastasi Tinon saapuessa keittiöön. Hän luki rauhallisena lehteä ja joi kahvia. Berwaldilla alkaisi tänään koulu vasta 10.00.<p>

"Huomenta." Tino vastasi heikolla ja käheällä äänellä. Tino rykäisi kunnolla. Kai hän oli tulossa sairaaksi. Tino laahusti kahvin keittimen luokse. Berwald oli keittänyt heille molemmille kahvia. Tino hymyili hiukan ja otti kaapista muumimukin. Tino kaatoi kupin melkein täyteen.

Tino ei näet juonut kahviaan mustana. Berwald taas joi. Sekin oli yksi asia mikä teki heistä toistensa vastakohdat. Tino oli lyhyt, naisellinen, puhui paljon ja oli muutenkin seurallinen. Berwald taas oli pitkä, lihaksikas, miehekäs ylipäätään, hiljainen ja aikalailla sisäänpäin kääntynyt. Mutta he kumminkin tulivat yhdessä toimeen. He kai täydensivät toisiaan. Berwald ei uskonut moiseen, mutta Tino uskoi. Tino uskoi myös että jokaista varten oli se joku tietty, sielunkumppani.

"_Ivaan!" Tino huudahti innoissaan ja juoksi suoraan silloin rakastamansa miehen syliin. Mies halasi poikaa tiukasti. "Miten päiväsi meni?" Tino kysyi silmät loistaen. Mies laski kätensä nuoren pojan poskelle ja silitti sitä. _

"_Hitaasti, ilman sinua tietenkin." hän sanoi ja suuteli poikaa, pitkään ja hitaasti. "Minä rakastan sinua." Hän sanoi irrottautuessaan. Sitten hän rutisti Tinoa tiukasti. _

Silloin Tino oli luullut Ivanin olevan se oikea, mutta… Yksinäinen kyynel vieri alas Tinon poskea, hänen muistellessa menneitä. Tino kuivasi sen äkkiä. Hän ei enää itkisi Ivanin vuoksi, ainakaan Berwaldin nähden. Tino kaatoi maitoa kahvinsa sekaan ja hengitti, odottaen hänen sydämensä rauhoittuvan hiukan. Sitten hän otti kahvinsa ja istuutui rakkaansa seuraan.

* * *

><p>"Menen nyt!" Tino huudahti laittaessaan laukku olalleen. Hän oli juonut kahvin ja tehnyt hetken koulutyötä. Berwaldin ansiosta hän ei myöhästyisi tänään.<p>

"Hei hei! Muista avain!" Berwald vastasi. Tino virnisti, mutta otti tottelevaisesti avaimen lipaston päältä. Tavallinen avain, missä oli sininen silkkinauha sidottu kiinni. Hän laittoi sen takkinsa etutaskuun. Hän pitäisi kiinni sopimuksestaan. _HIhhii! Meille tulee koira!_ Tino hihitti juostessaan portaita alas. Berwald asui kolmannessa kerroksessa, joten Tino ei vaivautunut käyttämään hissiä. Tino astui ulos rapusta raikkaaseen, vielä lämpimään, syysaamuun. Hänellä oli kerrankin aikaa._ Voisin vaikka kävellä kouluun._

Tino käveli rauhallisesti kaupungilla. Hän ja Berwald eivät asuneet ydinkeskustassa, joten katu oli tyhjillään. Lähestyessään keskustaa ihmisiä alkoi lisääntyä. Pian Tinon oli pakko alkaa väistellä jo ihmisiä. Jos Tino meni pyörällä, hän voisi ajaa autojen seassa, mutta kävellessä ei tullut kuuloonkaan. Oli Tino sitä kerran kokeillut, mutta se oli ollut niin sanottu "läheltä piti" tilanne.

"Varo vähän." Joku mies murahti Tinon melkein törmättyä tähän. Tino huusi perään anteeksi, mutta mies ei kai kuullut. Sitten joku törmäsi vuorostaan Tinoon.

"Ai saatana…" Tino kirosi kaaduttuaan maahan. Joku joka oli kävellyt suoraan Tinoa päin, ei ollut edes jäänyt auttamaan häntä. _Ihmiset…_ Tino ajatteli noustessaan ylös. Hän putsasi hetken vaatteitaan. Onneksi ne olivat siistit. Sitten hän jatkoi loppu matkan katse maassa. Mumisten samalla jotain nykynuorista…

* * *

><p>"Huomenta!" Eduard huudahti Tinolle. Tino mulkaisi ystäväänsä ja viskasi kirjat kaappiin. "Mistä nyt tuulee?" Eduard kysyi. Tino ei vastannut, vaan otti kirjat kaapista. Eduard katsoi häntä kysyvästi.<p>

"Vittu en tiedä!" Tino huusi ja paiskasi kaapin oven kiinni. Eduard nosti kaksi kättään ilmaan, kun antautuakseen.

"Hei, rauhoitu. Samalla puolellahan me ollaan." Hän jatkoi. Aivan kuin kyseessä olisi jokin rikossarjan toiminta hetki. Tino ei jaksanut toisen vinoilua, vaan lähti harppomaan kohti luokkaa. _Tästä tulisi pitkä päivä…_ Eduard mietti, pudistaen samalla päätään. "Tino, odota!" hän huikkasi juosten samalla suomalaisen kiinni.

* * *

><p>"… ja lukekaa sivut 54-60. Pidetään pistokokeet ensikerralla." Ludwig sanoi, lopettaen näin matikantunnin. Oppilaat huokaisivat helpotuksesta. Aivan kuten Franciskin, Ludwig toimi normaalisti opettajana. Muita opettajia ei ollut leiriltä. Heracles oli kyllä myös täällä talonmiehenä, vaikkei häntä ikinä nähty tosi toimissa. Elizabeta toimi koulun terveydenhoitajana. Muita ohjaajia Koulussa ei ollut. Tino kyllä tiesi että Anttonio ja Lovino toimivat radiojuontajina. Feliciano taisi työskennellä eräässä ravintolassa. Hän ja Ludwig olivat kihloissa. Elizabeta oli kertonut, perhetuttu kun oli.<p>

Oppilaat alkoivat pakkailla tavaroitaan. Tino teki muutaman venytysliikkeen, ennen kuin hänkin alkoi poistua luokasta. Päivä oli ollut pitkä. Tino asteli koulun käytävillä yksin. Eduard oli päässyt jo muutama tunti sitten. Ja kyllä, Eduard oli irvaillut sillä. Kaikilla yhteisillä tunneilla mitä heillä oli ollut. Tino huokaisi. Onneksi Danny oli luvannut hakea hänet.

Dannyllä oli auto, tai no se oli hänen äitinsä vanha. Danny oli jo opiskelunsa lopettanut ja kävi töissä. Hän asui äitinsä luona, mutta vain siihen asti että Nor lopettaisi opiskelun. Sitten he yhdessä muuttaisivat jonnekkin. Tino hymyili. Hän kadehti tavallaan Dannya ja Noria. Heidän visionsa oli selkeä. Myöskään heidän perheestään ei olisi ongelmaa, päinvastoin. Nori oli kertonut, että hänen äitinsä oli innoissaan kuullessaan poikansa tulleen kaapista ulos ja vieläpä seurustelevan. Dannyn äiti oli vain hokenut että: "Minä tiesin." Muttei pahalla tavalla. Heidän vanhempansa tukivat lastensa päätöksiä. Berwaldilla ja hänellä ei ollut sitä ihanuutta. Onneksi heillä oli sentään toisensa.

* * *

><p>Tino käveli koulun pihan halki. Pian hän näkikin tutun hahmon odottamassa häntä.<p>

"Tinoo!" Danny huusi ja heilutti kättä. Hän nojaili autoa vasten tai no… jos sitä autoksi kehtasi kutsua.

Punainen, tai ruosteen ja punaisen sekoitus oli parempi kuvaus sen romuläjän väristä. Se oli aito ja oikea elämää nähnyt Lada. Tino tuijotti autoa halveksuvasti. Hän vain odotti, että minä hetkenä hyvänsä auto vain läsähtäisi kasaan.

"Hei." Tino vastasi väsyneenä. "Miten sulla on mennyt?"

"Ihan hyvin. Työtä riittää ja auto kulkee." Danny sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. Sitten hän avasi auton oven Tinolle, kuin mikäkin hovimestari. Tino pyöritti silmiään.

"Vielä." Tino sanoi ennen kuin Danny laittoi auton oven kiinni. Hän kiersi auton toiselle puolelle.

He ajoivat hiljaa. Danny keskittyi ajamiseen ja laulamaan, radiosta tulevan biisin mukana. Tino katseli maisemia. Tällä hetkellä hän halusi vain kotiin, suihkuun ja sitten syödä kilo suklaata tai jotain hyvää, katsoa romanttinen leffa Berwaldin kainalossa ja sitten nukahtaa tämän syliin. Ei häntä enää aamuinen häirinnyt. Hänellä oli vain masentunut olo. Tino ei tiennyt mistä. Aivan kuin jotain olisi tulossa tai tapahtumassa. Maisemat vilahtivat ohi heidän ajaessa. Pian he ajoivat puiston ohi, tästä olisi vain lyhyt matka kotiin. Puisto oli melkein tyhjillään. Ainoastaan yksi ihminen seisoi keskellä puistoa. Miehellä oli pitkä vaalea kaulahuivi, joka liehui tuulessa. Yhtäkkiä Tinon silmät suurenivat järkytyksestä. _Ei…_

"Tino mitä sinä teet?" Danny kysyi. Tino oli painanut päänsä polvien väliin. "Oletko kunnossa? Olemme kohta perillä." Tino pudisti päätään. Hän oli taipunut kaksin kerroin. Aivan kuin hänelle olisi tulossa ahdistus kohtaus. Tino hengitti rauhallisesti.

"Ei mitään…"

"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Danny kysyi nyt katsellen Tinoa huolissaan.

"Ei mitään hätää…" Tino kuiskasi itselleen. Danny ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän vihasi tälläisiä tilanteita. Kun ei pystynyt auttamaan toista.

Danny ei ollut varma kuinka monet ylinopeussakot hän oli tuon lyhyen matkan aikana saanut, muttei välittänyt siitä.

"Perillä." Danny sanoi huojentuneena. Tino oli jo rauhoittunut hiukan. He istuivat pienen tovin autossa aivan hiiren hiljaa. "Pystytkä-"

"Joo, mennään vaan. Hän kumminkin odottaa meitä." Tino sanoi ja avasi tuvavyön.

"Itse asiassa hän ei tiedä että minä tulen…" Danny sanoi hiljaa, hyvin hiljaa. Tino pusähtyi. Hän käänsi hitaasti päänsä tanskalaisen puoleen.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Tino kysyi. Maailman huonoin yllätys Berwaldille, oli yllätys vieras. Varinkin jos se oli Danny. Danny hymyili anteeksi pyytävästi. Tino läimäytti auton oven kiinni. _VITTU!_

"Voi…" Tino kirosi hiljaa. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti rappua. Danny seurasi äänettömästi perässä.

* * *

><p>Tino tallusti hiljaa ylös kerrostalon portaita. Danny käveli hänen takanaan hiljaa. Vaikka Dannyllä ei ollut itse suojelu vaistoa, hän kyllä tajusi joskus olla hiljaa. He saapuivat kolmanteen kerrokseen. Tinon toinen käsi sujahti taskun etsiäkseen avaimia. Ei mitään. Tino kokeili laukkua. Ei mitään. Mitä hittoa? Tino oli aivan varma että oli laittanut avaimen taskuun ja vieläpä takintaskuun.<p>

"Ei perse…" Tino kirosi. Nyt hän hätäillen tutki laukkuaan ja kokeili kaikkia taskuja.

"Mitä nyt?" Danny kysyi tavoittaessaan Tinon.

"Avaimet, ne on kadonnut! Mä aivan varmasti laitoin ne taskuun, mutta nyt ne ei ole siellä." Tino vastasi. Ääni alkoi hipoa paniikkia.

"Rauhoitu." Danny sanoi ja tarttui toista olkapäistä. Tino ei edes reagoinut toisen kosketukseen vaan mietti missä ne voisivat olla. Tino kääntyi ja marssi ovelle. Danny käveli Tinon taakse. Berwaald avasi oven ärtyneenä, mutta ärtymys kasvoi nähdessään ketä ovella oli.

"Hei!" Tino sanoi tekopirteästi. Ääni ei tehnyt Berwaldiin vaikutusta. Danny taas hymyili suomalaisen takana kuin mikäkin hehkulamppu.

"Hei Berkku!" Danny sanoi ja kurottautui halaamaan kylmää ruotsalaista. Berwald tönäisi toisen pois ja halasi Tino.

"Hei." Berwald sanoi ja painoi suudelman toisen otsalle. Tino punastui ja hautasi kasvonsa. _Söpöö.._ Danny ajatteli ja tunsi kuinka jokin värisi hänen taskussaan. Vielä söpönpää…

"Hello Darling!" Danny vastasi puhelimeen. Puhelimesta kuului huokaus.

"Anna olla. Hei pääsinkin aikaisemmin, haluatko nähdä?" Norin ääni sanoi.

"Joo!" Danny hihkui. "Hei, saako Nor ja Ice tulla tänne myös?" Danny katsoen samalla anelevasti Berwaldia, joka vieläkin halasi punastunutta suomalaista.

"Nor ja Ice, totta kai. Sinä et." Berwald vastasi kylmästi ja meni sisälle. Danny jäätyi hetkeksi. Tino kiskaisi häntä kädestä.

"Se oli vitsi." Tino vihjasi ja hymyili, nyt aidosti. Danny meni hetki tajuta.

"Joo tulkaa vaan!" hän lopulta vastasi puhelimeen. Nor pyöritti silmiään.

"Täh, Minä luulin sanoneeni että minä."

"Tuo Icekin. Kiltti." Danny aneli.

"Okei, meillä kestää noin viisitoista minuuttia. Nähdään." Nor sanoi ja löi luurin korvaan. Danny hymyili kuin idiootti puhelimelleen.

"Jos lopetit puhelimesi kanssa seurustelun, tulisitko sisään." Berwald sanoi kylmästi, toivoen että saisi lyödä oven Dannyn naamaan niin lujaa kuin jaksaisi. Mutta hänen harmikseen Danny asteli sisään, kuin mikäkin Olympia voittaja. Berwald puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Danny huomasi ja antoi pienen virnistyksen olan takaa.

Tino laittoi laukun opiskeluhuoneen pöydälle ja kaivoi esiin papereita kiitettävän pinon. Sitten kuului jumalaton pamaus. Aivan kun joku olisi paiskattu päin seinä. Tino kääntyi tietenkin refleksin omaisesti ovelle. Hänen kätensä osui johonkin ja se tipahti lattialle. _Häh…_ Tino polvistui ja nosti tippuneen esineen. Se oli kirjekuori, mutta sen sisällä oli jotain. Tino avasi kuoren.

Tino tukki kädellään huudon joka muuten olisi karannut hänen huuliltaan. Kuoren sisällä oli Tinon kotiavain. Sinisen nauhan tilalle oli sidottu punainen. Kyyneleet tulvivat Tinon silmiin. Pakokauhu valtasi Tinon mielen. Silti kaikesta panikiista huolimatta Tino huomasi jotain. Kuoren mukana tuli myös kirje. Pieni valkoinen lappu jossa luki tutulla käsialalla:

_До скорой встречи!_

_Nähdään pian!_

* * *

><p><strong>Se oli siinä! Aika nopeasti tuli jatkoa, mutta mä vaan halusin päästä kirjottaa! Kiitos kaikista IHANISTA kommenteista!<strong>

**vastaukset kommenteihin:**

**Colorful**** black:**** Kiitos! Ihanaa jos se sai sut nauramaa! ^^ **

**bittersweet123: Kiitos!**

**Zonnebloem: Kiitos! ja joo se on. sori.. mut sanoin siit luvun alussa! mutta siis tajusin vasta kirjotettuani miten samanlaisia kohtaukset on jotain anteeksi :DD**

**KIIITOS KAIKISTA KOMMENTEISTA! saa kommentoija tietenkin ^^ **

**jatkoa tulee~**


	4. Ivan

**HEI! Sori jos on kestänyt! Tää on tosi lyhyt, mutta halusin lopettaa tämän luvun tähän kohtaan ;)) Luku on aika erillainen. Halusin antaa toistakin näkökulmaa ja niin XD ****ja kun vuorosana on **_näin_** se on venäjää jos se on **_näin_** se on venäjää puhelimen toisestapäästä XDD mukan viel? hyvä!**

**Mutta nauttikaa! HUOM! sovitaan että eletään vuotta 2007 ei sillä oikeastaan mitään väliä ole XD**

**varoitus: Yaoita ja kiroilua**

* * *

><p>Tino tuijotti lappua.<em> Ei, ei ei ei… <em>Tino sisäinen ääni huusi pään sisällä. Kyyneleet tulvivat Tinon silmistä poskille. _Mitä? Milloin? Miten_? Kysymyksiä oli, mutta vastauksia hyvin vähän.

Tino tiesi vain, että Ivan oli käynyt ennen, kuin Berwald oli saapunut kotiin. _Mutta miksi? Mistä hän tiesi että asuin täällä? Hyvä jos tiesi missä ennen asuin. Mitä pitää tehdä?_ Ajatukset huusivat Tinon mielessä. Ulkopuolelta kuuluva meteli yltyi. _Tappelu… _Tino viskaisi paperin palan jonnekin pöydän taakse. Yhtäkkiä Tinoa oksetti ja huimasi yhtä aikaa. Tino otti tukea pöydästä, mutta se ei auttanut. Huone pyöri silmissä. Yhtäkkiä kaikki pimeni.

* * *

><p>"Hei!" ylipirteä naisääni sanoi kassan takaa, kun asiakas astui kahvilaan. Vaaleahiuksinen pitkä mies antoi naiselle nopeasti tekaistun hymyn. Sitten hän istuutui nurkkapöytään. Vaikka oli vielä lämmin elokuun loppu, miehellä oli päällä kaulahuivi.<p>

Ei mennyt kuin muutama minuutti, kun nainen oli miehen pöydän luona pyytämässä tilausta.

"Mitä teille saisi olla?" nainen kysyi. Innokkuus paistoi liiankin helposti läpi. Mies hymyili kolkosti.

"I don't speek finnish." Ivan vastasi. Hän osasi kyllä suomea, muttei puhunut sitä mielellään.

"Oh, i'm sorry, sir." nainen hätkähti, mutta korjasi pian hymyn takaisin kasvoilleen. "Would you like to order something?"

"Yes. Normal black coffee, please." Mies vastasi ja hymyili naiselle. Nainen nyökkäsi taas innokkaasti ja meni hakemaan kahvia. _Varmaankin harjoittelija_. Ivan kaivoi laukusta esiin muutaman kansion ja laski ne pöydälle.

"Here you go, sir!" Nainen sanoi ja laski kupin kahvia pöydälle. Ivan nyökkäsi naiselle ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin kansioihin. Nainen tuhahti vihaisesti miehen välinpitämättömyydestä.

Ivan silmäili kahvia, jonka oli juuri tilannut, ruskea, kitkerää litkua, ilman alkoholia. _Mitä rahan tuhlausta_. Mutta hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä Tinon ilmeelle, tämän nähdessä hänet. Vaikka katseet olivat kohdanneet vain hetkeksi, se oli riittänyt. Ihme, kun Tino ei pyörtynyt. Ivan otti huikan kahvista. _Yhtä kamalaa, kuin aiemminkin._ Ivania harmitti, ettei voinut nähdä Tino ilmettä, kun hän löytää avaimen.

Eihän se ollut Ivanin alkuperäinen suunnitelma, mutta se oli parempi. Oli ollut tuurista kiinni, että Tinolla oli ollut avain taskussa aamulla. Ivan halusi vain koskettaa Tinoa. Hänen kätensä oli eksynyt myös taskuun ja…

Tadaa! Ei ollut vaikeaa arvata, mikä avain oli kyseessä. Ivan tiesi miltä Tinon normaali avain nippu näytti. Tämä oli niin pelkistetty ja tylsä, mutta se näytti juuri niin kuin "kotiavaimen" pitääkin. Tino ei ollut ihmispaljoudessa tunnistanut häntä. No ei hänellä ollut ollut päällään normaaleja vaatteitaan. Tino taas oli näyttänyt juuri samalta, kuin aiemmin, yhtä kaunis kuin ennenkin. Muisto kirpaisi Ivania.

Ivan selaili pientä kansiota edessään.

Kansiossa oli erilaisia papereita ja kuvia. Suurin osa Tinosta. Kuvia, jotka joku hämäräpäinen ukko oli ottanut, kun Tino oli kävellyt kaupungilla. Joukossa oli myös kuvia hänen äidistä ja siskosta, syntymä- ja lääkäritodistuksia, jokaiselta sairaala reissulta ennen ja heidän suhteensa aikana. Ivan ei ollut ylpeä siitä mitä teki suutuspäissään. Mutta aina hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi. Joukossa oli myös kaikki koulu todistukset, terveystarkastuslaput, sekä jopa koulu kuraattorin kirjoittamat paperit.

Ivan ei ollut meinannut uskoa, miten helppoa niiden hankkiminen oli. Luulisi ettei suomessa olisi sellaista porukkaa, mutta heitähän oli. Oli tarvinnut vain ottaa yhteyttä muutamaan tuttuun ja siinä se. Niin, ja tarvittiinhan rahaa, mutta sitä Ivanilla oli. Sanotaan ettei rahalla saa kaikkea. Ivan uskoi että se oli totta, mutta sillä voi saada tilaisuuden saada kaikkea.

Uusi kansio. Siinä oli paljon vähemmän papereita, mutta ne kiinnostivat Ivania enemmän. Vain yksi paperi jossa oli perustiedot ja yksi valokuva, sekin oli vanha. Ruotsista papereiden saanti oli vaikeampaa.

* * *

><p><em>Berwald Oxenstierna<em>

* * *

><p><em>Syntynyt Ruotsissa 6. kesäkuuta. 1989<em>

* * *

><p><em>Vanhemmat: Elossa Sisko: <em>_Kuollut__ (8v.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Koki lapsena järkytyksen, kun sisko kuoli. Ei vakavia traumoja tai muuta huomioitavaa." – psykologin lausunto. <em>

* * *

><p>Ivan irvisti. Tämän Tino valitsi. Tämän takia Tino jätti hänet. HÄNEN! RUOTSALAISEN HOMON TAKIA! Raivo alkoi kiehua Ivanin sisällä. Hän halusi vain mennä sen ruotsalaisen luokse ja tappaa hänet, mutta Ivanilla oli parempi suunnitelma. Hän pistäisi Tinon kärsimään. Pelottava hymy levisin Ivanin kasvoille. Hän pistäisi Tinon tuntemaan yhtä paljon tuskaa, kun hän tunsi Tinon jättäessä hänet.<p>

_Niin…_ Pelkällä puhelin soitolla. Ei selityksiä, ei mitään. Ei antanut aikaa selittää tai anoa anteeksi antoa. Ivan olisi vaikka pussannut Tinon kengän pohjaa, jos olisi saanut sillä aikaa puhua. _Tino vain…_ Ivanin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Yhtäkkiä puhelin alkoi soimaan Ivanin taskussa. _Kuka?_ Ivan otti puhelimen esiin ja vilkaisi näyttöä. Se oli hänen pikkusiskonsa. Ivania puistatti, mutta hän silti rohkeasti painoi vihreää nappia. _Syteen tai saveen…_

"_Haloo?_" Ivan vastasi ei niin kuin hänen kokoisen miehen pitäisi.

"_Isoveli, minä rakastan sinua. Mennään naimisiin_." nuoren tytön, mutta pelottavan sellaisen ääni sanoi puhelimesta, mikä nostatti jopa Ivanin kaltaisen miehen niskakarvat pystyyn.

"_Be-bella oliko sinulla jotain muutakin asiaa_? Ivan kysyi ääni hieman väristen, vaikka hän puhui vain puhelimeen.

"_Älä vaihda aihetta rakas isoveli. Minä-"_ Ivan katkaisi puhelun niille sijoille. Hänen pikkusiskonsa Bella oli vähän yli-innokas kävelemään alttarille hänen kanssa. Ivania se ei oikein lämmennyt ehdotukselle. Ja koska asia oli siskolleen pakko mielle, Ivan piti mielellään pientä "turvaväliä" siskoonsa. Tälläkin hetkellä sitä oli rapiat 500 kilometriä. Ivanille se ei kumminkaan tuntunut riittävän.

Puhelin soi uudestaan. Nyt Ivan epäröi oikeasti vastata. Mutta yleensä kun Bella oli näin sitkeä, hänellä oli jotain oikeaakin asiaa.

"_Ha-haloo?"_ Ivan kysyi epämiehekkäästi. Toisesta päästä kuului eräänlaista murinaa. Kylmät väreet kulkivat alas venäläisen selkää pitkin.

"_Käskit soittamaan, jos hän soittaa!_" Bella tiuskaisi vihaisena puhelimeen.

"_Ai… Niin käskin. Kerro?_" Ivan kysyi yhtäkkiä vakavalla äänellä.

"_Hän sanoi että poika on tuotu nyt sairaalaan. Mitä se meinaa isoveli? Kuka se poika on? Petätkö minua?"_ Bella ärähti puhelimeen, mutta Ivan ei kuunnellut, ainakaan henkisesti. Hänen aivonsa kävivät vasta syötettyä tietoa läpi. Siihen ei mennyt kauaa. "_Mille sinä naurat, isoveli?_"

_Tino oli sairaalassa. Mahtoi olla järkytys… Mutta Tino tämähän on vasta alkua._

* * *

><p><strong>Siinä se oli! Anteeksi luvun lyhyys! Aion päivittää nopeasti lisää. Se luku on taas sitten normaali tai pidempi ;)) Mutta kommentoikaa! KOommentit on kivoi!<strong>

**KIITOS KAIKILLE KOMMENTOIJILLE!**

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**Pakkaskuningatar: Kiva tykkäät! Ja kiva jos pidit myös rakastuminen leirillä! :)) **

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! ^^**

**UtaChan: Kiitos! ja kommentti on kommentti! **

**Zonnebloem: Hyvä! Toivottavasti paranit jo! ^^**

**bittersweet123: Kiitos!**

**Symbol of forever: :DD Ivan is back!**

**KIITOS VIELÄ KAIKILLE! NÄHDÄÄN TAAS!**


	5. Painajainen

**_HEI TAAAS! _Kiitoks kaikista kommenteista ne on ihania! ^^ Tässä on sitten jatkoaa~ Se on pidempi niin kuin lupasin. Ööö-ööö kukkamunalla ei ole rotua XD mutta nii! Huomauttakaa jos on kirjotus virheit tai muuta epäselvää!**

**varoitukset: kiroilua ja yaoita**

* * *

><p><em>Pimeää, en näe ketään. Joku kutsuu minua, mutta en näe ketään. <em>

"_Haloo?" huusin. Ei vastausta. Harhailin yksin pimeydessä. Pimeys ei tuntunut loppuvan koskaan. Putosin polvilleni. Itkin. "En halua olla yksin. En halua pelätä", kuiskasin, toivoen että joku kuulisi. Mutta kukaan ei kuullut yksinäistä kuiskaustani. Käperryin mahaan. Tässäkö tämä oli? Tunsin kuinka halusin itkeä, mutten voinut. Kauhea tunne. _

"Tino…"

_Joku kutsuu minua. Nostin päätäni. Kaukana pimeydessä näkyi valon häivähdys. Jokin tunne täytti sisimpäni. Toivo. Nousin ylös, nyt valo näkyi selvemmin._

"Tino?"

_Ääni oli tuttu ja rakas. Lähdin juoksemaan valoa ja ääntä kohti. Juoksin minkä jaloistani pääsin. Ensin luulin, etten tavoittaisi valoa. Mutta hetki hetkeltä se tuli lähemmäksi. Myös ääni voimistui. Tunnistin nyt äänen. _

_Se oli Berwald ja hän oli lähellä. _

"Tino herää!" _Berwaldin ääni sanoi. Toivo alkoi muuttua helpotukseksi ja onnellisuudeksi, kun saavutin valon näin Berwladin. Hän seisoi siellä ja odotti minua. Hän ojensi kättään minua kohti. _

"_Berwald!" huusin, kun yhtäkkiä jokin tarttui minuun. Jääkylmät kädet kietoutuivat ympärilleni. Ne pysäyttivät minut siihen paikkaan. _

"_Päästä irti!" Huusin ja yritin tempoutua irti kylmästä halauksesta. Ote vain tiukkeni._

"_я никогда не"_

"_En ikinä"_

* * *

><p>Silmäni rävähtivät auki, mutta pian sulkeutuivat. Silmiin särki. Oli liian kirkasta. Kädessä tuntui pientä kipua. Makasin jossain, mutten tiennyt missä. Joku piti minua toiseta kädestä. Ympäriltä kuului erilaisia ääniä.<p>

"Tino?" huolestunut ääni kysyi toiselta puoleltani ja pian kaksi kättä piti minua kädestä. Yritin uudestaan avata silmiä, mutta hitaammin. Berwald istui tuolilla sängyn toisella puolella. Kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme, mutta pilkahdus helpotusta näkyi. Yritin hymyillä, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut. Toinen käsistä siirtyi poskelleni.

"Hei…" vastasin vainosti. Kurkkuni oli kipeä. Berwald näytti sulavan helpotuksesta. Vasta silloin huomasin joitakin asioita, en enää ollut kotona. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Sinä pyörryit, etkä meinannut herätä. Sinulla oli kova kuume, joten toimme sinut sairaalaan."_ aa… Olimme sairaalassa_. Se selittää sängyn missä olin, sekä vaatteet, jotka minulla oli päällä. Yritin nostaa toista kättä otsalleni, mutta siihen oli kiinnitetty jokin letku. "Kun pääsimme tänne meille kerrottiin, että sinulla oli nestehukka, etkä ollut syönyt oikein mitään." Berwald jatkoi selittäen letkun. "Luulisi sinun osaavan huolehtia syömisistäsi." punastuin.

"A-anteeksi…" sopersin ja katsoin muualle. Berwald hymyili hiukan. Vasta silloin huomasin. "Mitä hitto sinulle on käynyt?" kysyin huolestuneena ja käännyin Dannyyn. "Ja mitä sinulle?"

"Tuli pientä tappelua." Danny vastasi ja hymyili. Hänen kasvojaan koristi komea musta silmä.

"Milloin?" tenttasin. Pienestä tappelusta ei seurannut tuollaista jälkeä. Berwald huokaisi.

"Heti kun päästiin sisälle." ruotsalainen vastasi ja silitti Tinon hiuksia. Tino mulkaisi molempia vihaisesti. Berwaldin huuli oli turvonnut.

"Idiootit…" huokaisin ja nojauduin taaksepäin. "Voidaanko lähteä?" kysyin niin pirteästi kuin pystyin. Berwald näytti "hiukan" yllättyneeltä.

"Katsotaan." hän vastasi korjattuaan ilmeensä peruslukemiin. Sitten Berwald nousi ylös. "Danny haetko lääkärin?" Danny nyökkäsi ja poistui huoneesta. Katselimme toisiamme. Berwald silitti hellästi hiuksiani.

"Otan itsekin huomisen vapaaksi, ettei sinun tarvitse olla yksin." Berwald sanoi peitellessään minut. Olimme lopulta päässeet pois sairaalasta. Ehtona oli tietenkin että ottaisin koulusta huomisen vapaaksi. "En pystyisi kumminkaan keskittymään yhtään." hän jatkoi ja hymyili. Olin väittämässä vastaan, mutta luovutin. Oikeasti en enää halunnut olla yksin. Se oli todella itsekästä. Minun pitäisi kertoa tästä jollekin, mutta en vain pystynyt. Se oli väärin muita kohtaan, Berwaldia kohtaan. Berwald kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja veti minut lähemmäs. Tunsin oloni heti paremmaksi, vaikka en antanut itselleni siihen vielä lupaa.

"Öitä Berwald." sanoin ja suljin silmät.

"Öitä Tino." Berwald sanoi. Tunsin vielä kun hän suuteli minua kevyesti. Sitten vajosin tiedottumuuteen.

* * *

><p>Näin yöllä painajaista.<p>

Juoksin...

Juoksin jotain pakoon. En tiennyt mitä. En vain halunnut jäädä kiinni, tai jokin sisälläni sanoi, ettei kannata jäädä kiinni. En uskaltanut vilkaista selkäni taakse nähdäkseni kuka minua jahtasi tai seurasi.

Heräsin vasta aamulla.

Olin yhtä väsynyt kuin nukkumaan mennessäni. Käänsin kylkeä. Berwald ei ollut vierelläni.

"Mitää...?" sopersin ja aloin katsella ympärilleni. Keittiöstä kuului vaimeaa kolinaa. Berwald oli kai siellä. Suljin silmäni uudestaan. Äänet loppuivat ja vaihtuivat askeliin. Ovi avautui.

" Доброе утро, Тino."

* * *

><p>"TINO! RAUHOITU! SE OLI VAIN UNTA!" Berwald huusi, yrittäen rauhoittaa Tino joka huusi. Berwald oli vain yhtäkkiä kuullut kun Tino huusi. Tietenkin hän oli heti tullut katsomaan mikä Tinolla oli. Berwaldilla ei ollut hajua mikä Tinoon oli mennyt. Tino oli vain yhtäkkiä alkanut huutaa. Hänelle oli myös noussut kova kuume. Tino alkoi rauhoittui, hän ei enää huutanut.<p>

"Berwald…" Tino niiskutti, itkien samalla vuolaasti.

"Se oli vain unta." Berwald sanoi pitäen silti Tinoa paikallaan olkapäistä. Tino tuijotti Berwaldia silmiin. sitten Tino halasi Berwaldia ja purskahti itkuun. "Ei hätää… Se oli vain unta"

Berwald oli istunut jo tunnin siinä pitäen Tino sylissä. Berwald rauhoitteli ja silitti Tinoa aina välillä. Tino itki edelleen. Nyt itku oli katkonaista, eikä kyyneleitä enää valunut.

"Hengitä." Berwald neuvoi, sillä Tinon hengitys oli katkonaista. Kun Tino vihdoin kokonaan rauhoittui, Berwald halasi Tino vielä tiukasti. "No niin, oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi ja työnsi Tino sen verran kauemmas, että näki tämän kasvot. kasvot olivat kirkkaan punaiset, mutta silmät olivat kirkkaat. Tino nyökkäsi vaisusti ja kuivasi silmänsä. "Hyvä." Berwald huokaisi ja suuteli Tinoa otsalle. "Haluatko puhua siitä?"

"En…" Tino sanoi vaisusti ja katsoi muualle. Berwald halusi auttaa Tino, mutta hän ei pakottaisi Tinoa kertomaan. Silloin kun Berwaldin sisko oli kuollut. Häntä oli viety lääkäriltä toiselle. Se oli vain tuntunut kauheammalta.

"Hyvä on." Berwald sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. "Aamiainen ei ole vielä valmis, joten voit käydä vaikka suihkussa ensin." Tino nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Berwald hymyili, ennen kuin katosi ovesta ylös. Tino hengitti hetken syvään. _Se oli pelkkää unta…_ Tino hengitti vielä hetken syvään ja nousi sitten ylös, mutta istui pian alas. Häntä huimasi. Hän kokeili kädellä otsaansa. Se oli todella lämmin. Uusi yritys. Nyt se onnistui.

* * *

><p>Pitkän ja kuuman suihkun jälkeen Tino puki ylleen puhtaan yöpaidan. Kyllä, ison miesten t-paidan. Sekä shortsit. Berwald oli tuonut ne hänelle kylpyhuoneeseen valmiiksi.<p>

Hitaasti Tino tallusteli keittiöön missä Berwald oli laittamassa aamiaista.

"Huomenta!" Berwald sanoi, ei hänelle sopivalla äänellä. Selkeästi yrittäen piristää Tinoa. Tino hymyili takaisin. Tuntui ihanalta tietää, että joku välitti hänestä noin paljon. Tino halasi Berwaldia.

"Huomenta." Tino vastasi ja rutisti ruotsalaista tiukemmin.

Aamiaiseksi oli paistettuja kananmunia ja pekonia. Berwald ei ollut hääppöinen kokki. Berwald oli myös keittänyt kahvia. Tino katseli ulos ikkunasta. Sää oli syksyinen. Taivas oli tumma ja täynnä pilviä. Ilmassa kieppui puiden lehtiä. Maisema oli kaunis. Vaikka Tino olikin enemmän kesän lapsi. Jokainen vuodenaika oli ihana, mutta Tino piti kesästä ehkä pikkasen muita enemmän.

"Kunpa pian sataisi lunta." Tino voivotti. Berwald kääntyi aidosti yllättyneenä Tinoon päin.

"Tino, nyt on syyskuun alku." Berwald huomautti. Suomalainen kääntyi niin että katsoi toista silmiin. Tino hymyili lempeästi.

"Tiedän. Minusta maisema vain vaikuttaa kaipaavan lunta." Tino vastasi ottaen hörpyn kahvista. Mutta juoksi äkkiä tiskialtaan luokse. Berwald katsoi silmät suurina Tinoa, tämän sylkiessä kahvit tiskialtaaseen. "Se oli kuumaa ja siinä ei ollut maitoa." Tino valitti ja käveli jääkaapille. Berwald peitti kädellä hymynsä. Tino näytti kieltä toiselle kävellessään takaisin pöytään.

"No mitä tänään on ohjelmassa?" Tino kysyi istuen edelleen pöydässä. Berwald sen sijaan tiskasi aamiaisesta jääneitä vähiä astioita. He eivät usein käyttäneet tiskikonetta.

"Lepoa." Berwald vastasi laittaessaan viimeisen astian paikoilleen. Sitten hän käveli Tinon luokse ja nosti tämän syliinsä.

"Hei! Mitä nyt?" Tino valitti vastaan. Berwald vain hymyili. Hän kantoi Tinoon makuu huoneeseen ja laski tämän sängylle.

"Odota hetki." Berwald sanoi ja lähti huoneesta. Tino oli hiukan vieläkin yllättynyt. Pian Berwald saapui takaisin mukanaan kannettavansa. Tino kohotti kulmiaan Berwaldin laskiessa kannettavan häneen syliinsä. Se oli auki ja siinä oli google valmiina.

"Muistatko kun puhuttiin siitä koirasta?" Berwald kysyi. Tinon silmät suurenivat. Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Tino nyökkäsi. "Koska sinulla on aikaa, voit katsoa löytyykö joku sellainen jota haluaisit mennä katsomaan." Berwald jatkoi ja silitti Tinon poskea. Tinon silmiin syttyi valo, niin kuin pienillä lapsilla. Tino kurottautui suutelemaan Berwaldia. Berwaldkin tarrautui toiseen tiukemmin ja painoi tämän lähelle toista. Yhtäkkiä Berwald irrottautui. Tino jäi vielä kaipaamaan lisää. "Sinulla on kuumetta." Berwald selitti ja nousi ylös. Tino punastui hiukan.

"Kiitos." Tino sanoi Berwaldin asettuvan makaamaan hänen viereensä. Berwald murahti jotain vastaukseksi, sitten hän nukahti. Tino hymyili. Hetken oli hiljaista. Sitten Tino alkoi kikattaa, kuin mikäkin kakkosluokkalainen tyttö. _Meille tulee koira!_ Tino hihkui ja punastui.

* * *

><p>Ei mennyt kuin 15 minuutti kun:<p>

"Berwald katso!" Tino hihkui ja nyki samalla ruotsalaista hereille. Berwald raotti silmiään. "Katso nyt!" Tino käski vaativasti ja osoitti näyttöä. Berwald nosti päätään jotta näkisi paremmin.

"Mitä minun pitäisi nähdä?" Berwald kysyi. Hän näki näytöllä kuvan, missä oli neljä pientä valkoista möykkyä ja yksi iso.

"Lasit päähän!" Tino käski ja ojensi ruotsalaiselle kyseisen asian. Berwald laittoi lasit päähän ja katsoi uudelleen. Nyt hän näki neljä pientä valkoista karvakasaa ja yhden ison. "Eikö ole söpöjä!" Tino hihkui. Silloin Berwald tajusi että kuvassa oli neljä koiranpentua ja niiden äiti. Berwald nyökkäsi.

Miehet oppikaa! Parasta olla hiljaa jos ei tiedä mitä sanoa.

"Ne on niin pieniä ja söpöjä!" Tino hihkutti. Berwald katseli Tino joka hihkui innoissaan. Lämmin hymy levisi toisen kasvoille. "Ne on sekarotuisia, mutta ei kai se haittaa?" Tino kysyi huollestuneena. Berwald vain laiskasti heilautti kättä. "Okei." Tino huokaisi helpotuksesta. "Ne ovat vielä ihan pieniä ja ne annetaan pois ilmaiseksi, koska omistajalla ei ole varaa pitää noin monta. Kaksi tyttöä ja kaksi poikaa." Tino luki ääneen Berwaldille, joka kuunteli vain yhdellä korvalla.

"Onko sivulla puhelin numeroa?" Berwald kysyi lasken päänsä Tinon syliin. Häntä nukutti. Tino oli kierinyt koko yön, joten nukkumisesta ei ollut tullut mitään. Tino selasi sivua.

"Joo. Soitanko?" Tino kysyi ja jo katseellaan etsi puhelinta. Berwald kaivoi taskustaan oman puhelimensa ja ojensi sen Tinolle. Tinon kasvoille levisi hymy.

"_Haloo?_" vanha naisenääni sanoi puhelimesta.

"Hei! Täällä Tino Väinämöinen. Olisin kiinnostunut niistä koiran pennuista." Tino sanoi pirteästi.

"_Aa… Haluaisitteko ostaa yhden niistä?"_ nainen kysyi. äänestä pystyi päätellä, että hän hymyili. Tino punastui hiukan, eikä edes tiennyt miksi.

"Ni-niin. Haluaisin ostaa yhden heistä."

"_Eikä sivulla lue, että annan ne pois?" _nainen kysyi hiukan kummissaan.

"Joo, kyllä…." Tino änkytti vastaan. Tino tunsi olonsa lievästi sanottuna idiootiksi.

"_No sittenhän asia on sillä selvä!"_ nainen hihkaisi innoissaan. Nainen antoi Tinolle vielä osoitteen, minne he voisivat tulla katsomaan pentuja. Hän kertoi myös että yksi pennuista oli jo mennyt. Tino lopetti puhelun. Hän hymyili hetken itsekseen.

"Lähdetäänkö?" Berwald kysyi väsyneenä, nousten samalla istumaan toisen viereen.

"Joo, lähdetään vaan." Tino vastasi ja nousi ylös samalla. Tino asteli vaatekaapille ja alkoi penkoa, jotain päälle pantavaa. Berwald ei hievahtanutkaan paikaltaan. "Berwald, ala pukea jo, niin päästään sitten lähtemään. Ei vieläkään mitään. Tino asteli Berwaldin luokse ja istui hajareisin tämän syliin. "Mitä nyt? Alatko tulla katuma tuulelle?" Tino kiusoitteli, mutta kysyi silti vakavissaan. Berwald kiesi kätensä Tinon selän taakse.

"En." hän kuiskasi ja suuteli Tinoa huulille. Tino vastasi suudelmaan. Se tuntui hyvältä. Aivan kuin kaikki muu ympäriltä katoaisi. Berwald painoi Tinon lähemmäs. Lopulta heidän huulensa erkanivat. He katsoivat toisiaan vielä silmiin hiljaa. Sitten Tino painoi kevyen suudelman Berwald huulille ja nousi sitten ylös.

"No, lähdetään!" hän jatkoi hilpeästi. Berwald huokaisi, mutta nousi sitten ylös pukemaan päälle.

Saatuaan puettua Berwald asteli eteiseen. Tino oli jo kengät jalassa valmiina lähtöön. Berwald pysähtyi tuijottamaan toista silmät suurina. Tinolla oli päällä iso musta huppari ja farkut. Jalassa tällä oli lenkkarit.

"Vauhtia!" Tino valitti kuin pikku lapsi. Berwald hymyili. Hän laittoi päälle hupparin ja kengät jalkaan. Sitten hän otti vielä laatikosta kaulahuivin ja pipon. Tino katsoi hiukan kummastelevasti toisen ojentaessa niitä.

"Laita nämä päälle, olet kumminkin vielä kipeä." Berwald selitti ja ojensi pipon ja huivin Tinolle. Tino tuhahti, mutta otti kumminkin pipon ja laittoi sen päähän. Berwald kietoi pitkän kaulahuivin Tinon kaulaan. Se oli sininen, taivaan sininen. "No niin. Missä se paikka oli?" Berwald kysyi. Tino kaivoi lapun esiin taskustaan, jolle oli kirjoittanut osoitteen. "Sinne on yli 50 kilometriä. Pitää soittaa Dannylle." Berwald murahti vihaisena ja kaivoi puhelimen esiin.

* * *

><p>"Eikö olekin mukavaa?" Danny kysyi iloisesti heidän ajaessa<p>

"Ahdasta." Berwald valitti, joka istui Dannyn vierellä.

"Älä valita! Sinä sentään istut edessä!" Tino näpäytti takaa. Nor oli myös mukana. Hän istui mielellään Tinon seurana takana, kuin Dannyn seurana edessä. Danny ja hän olivat olleet tulossa Tinon ja Berwaldin luokse, kun Berwald oli soittanut. Koska Dannylla ja Norilla ei ollut mitään tekemistä, he päättivät lähteä mukaan.

"Millainen se koira on?" Nor kysyi Tinolta. Vaikka ei uskoisi Norin välittävän mistään söpöstä, hän oli oikeasti heikkona sellaiseen. Tino jätti heti Berwaldin piikittelyn rauhaan ja käänsi koko huomionsa Noriin.

"Se on sellainen pieni, vasta muutaman viikon ikäinen. Sillä on vaalea pörröinen turkki. Omistaja sanoi, että vaikka se on sekarotuinen, sen luonne on luultavasti kiltti." Tino selitti silmät loistaen. Nor hymyili lämpimästi. Hän piti Tinosta kovasti. Hän muistutti häntä pikkuveljestään.

"Miksei Ice ole mukana?" Nor kysyi. Berwald murahti, Danny naurahti.

"Luuletko että tähän romukasaan olisi mahtunut ketään?" Berwald kysyi Norilta. Nor laittoi kädet puuskaan.

"Ei tiedä, ellei yritä." Nor puolusti.

"Ei Lada sellaista painoa kestä, hyvä jos jaksaa meidät." Tino puuttui keskusteluun.

"Älkää mollatko mun autoa!" Danny valitti kuskin paikalta.

"Tässäkö se on?" Berwald kysyi silmäillen omakotitaloa, joka muistutti enemmän mökkiä. He olivat kuin olivatkin päässeet perille. Keskustelua siitä oliko Lada maailman paskin auto, oli kestänyt siihen asti, kunnes Dannylta paloin pinna. Hän oli uhannut heittävänsä ulos kaikki jotka mollaisivat hänen autoaan vielä. Loppu matka olikin istuttu kuin mikäkin kirkkokansa.

"Ainakin osoite on oikea." Tino sanoi ja irrotti turva vyön. Muut seurasivat esimerkkiä ja nousivat ulos autosta. "No sitten mennään." Tino sanoi innoissaan ja harppoi kohti ovea. _Hihiii!_ Tinon sisäinen ääni sanoi pään sisällä. Tino oli revetä jännityksestä. _Meille tulee koira!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! siinä se! Jatkoa tulee taas ja todennäköisesti pian.<strong>

**Kiitos kaikille kommenteista! **

**vastaukset kommenteihin: **

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! Ivan on minusta ihanan kiero! ^^ **

**Pakkaskuningatar: Mustakin Natalie on parempi, mutta otin Bellan (en tiedä miksi) Yrintän saada mukaan Tino x Berwald pehmoilua ^^**

**Zonnebloem: hyvä! fanficit on parasta ruoka seuraa :DD**

**KIITOS KAIKSITA KOMMENTEISTA! Kommentoikaa taas! pleaseeee! pretty please!**


	6. Hanatamago

**ANTEEEEEEEEKSI! joo mul on kestänyt aivan liiiian kauan! mutta hyvää joulua! Sain tämän onneksi jouluksi! Ja aion jatkossa julkasta nopeammin, mutta en lupaa mitään. Mulla on mielessä yks ihan sika hyvä idea uudelle ficille, mutta annan sen olla sielä kunnes tämä on ohi! jos se siis ikinä tulee olemaan :P toi kasvattaja on sit ihan random :3 Keskustelu ei ole ruotsiksi koska en luota itseeni enkä googlen kääntäjään!**

**Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille! ootte IHANIAAA! Ja kyll te lukiattekin ootte ;))**

**varoitukset: kiroilu ja Yaoi**

* * *

><p>"Hei!" oven avannut nainen sanoi iloisesti. Tino hymyili lempeästi takaisin.<p>

"Hei olemme tulossa katsomaan niitä koiria." Tino vastasi ja viitaten samalla muihin seuralaisiin. Naisen katse kiersi hitaasti jokaisessa, ennen kuin se palasi Tinoon.

"Tulkaa sisään. Nimeni on muuten Ulla." Ulla sanoi ja viittasi ihmisiä tulemaan sisään.

"Tino ja tässä on poikaystäväni Berwald!" Tino sanoi ja otti kyseistä henkilöä kädestä. Parasta kertoa heti. Naisen ilme ei värähtynytkään. "Ja tässä on Nor ja Danny." Tino sanoi ja viittoi kahden muun suuntaan. Danny heilautti vastakseksi kättään.

"Aaa… Oletteko te veljeksiä keskenään?" Ulla kysyi ja viittasi joukon pisimpiin. Berwald jäätyi niille sijoille. Danny repesi remakkaan nauruun johon Tino yhtyi.

"Eivät", Nor vastasi, koska kukaan muu ei tuntunut kykenevän siihen. Berwald seurasi mykkänä perässä sisälle. Danny ja Tino hännän huippuna vatsojaan pidellen.

* * *

><p>"Oi kuin ne ovat suloisia!" Tino hihkui. He olivat vihdoin päässet sisälle asti katsomaan koiranpentuja. Pienen aitauksen sisällä oli viltti ja sen päällä makasi neljä pentua. Niillä kaikilla oli valkoinen turkki. Berwaldin silmissä pennut näyttivät pienintä villalankakeriltä. "Voiko niitä silittää?"<p>

"Totta kai!" nainen vastasi. "Voit ottaa yhden vaikka syliin." Tino käänsi katseensa Ullaan. Nainen pyöräytti silmiään ja nosti yhden pennuista ja ojensi sen Tinolle. Tino meni paniikkiin. Aivan kuten isä, jolle annetaan vastasyntynyt lapsi.

"En minää…" Tino vastusteli, mutta otti lopulta yhden valkoisen möykyn käsilleen. Tino tuijotti pientä koiranpentua ihmeissään.

"Haluaisitteko te kahvia?" Ulla kysyi silmäillen muita. Pääosin Berwaldia ja Dannya, jotka istuivat sohvalla. Nor istui nyt lattialla Tinon vieressä, tuijottaen hänkin koiranpentua haltioituneena.

"Kyllä, kiitos." Berwald vastasi. Tässä kuluisi hetki.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Nyt ne alkaa heräillä!" Tino hihkaisi tovin kuluttua. Kukaan muu kuin Nor ei tuntunut välittävän. Pienet valkoiset karvakasat alkoivat liikahdella. Tino oli laskenut pikkuisen takaisin muiden joukkoon. Nyt yksi niistä yritti nousta jaloilleen Tino ja Nor vain hihkuivat innoissaan söpöyden määrästä. Danny ja Berwald nauttivat kahvistaan sillä aikaa.<p>

"Montas te aijotte ottaa?" Ulla kysyi silmäillen samalla poikia. Berwald meinasi sylkäistä kahvinsa pöydälle.

"Yksi meille, jos joskus sinne asti päästään." Berwald vastasi kääntyen samalla Dannyyn. Danny virnisti ruotsalaiselle ja kääntyi sitten vanhempaa naista päin.

"Meille ei kiitos. Tultiin vaan henkiseksi tuokse." Danny ilmoitti ja vilkaisi samalla naisen olan yli Noria, joka piteli yhtä karva kasoista.

"Ai harmi. Luulin jo että minua onnistaisi." Ulla henkäisi ja otti hörpyn kahvista. Danny katsoi naista kysyvästi. "Kyllä minä heidät haluaisin pitää, mutta minulla ei ole yksinkertaisesti aikaa ja rahaa kasvattaa neljää koiranpentua kahden muun koiran lisäksi. " Berwald nyökkäsi myöntyvästi.

"Berwald tule tänne!" Tino hihkutti. Berwald nousi ylös ja käveli toisen luokse. Silloin myös Nor astui keittiöön.

"Saako sitä kahvia vielä?" Nor kysyi istahtaen samalla Berwaldin paikalle.

"Totta kai." Ulla vastasi ja nousi ylös laittamaan Norille kahvia. Danny laski toisen kätensä Norin hartioille.

"Söpöjä." Nor sanoi hiljaa samalla kun Ulla ojensi kahvikupin. Danny näytti kaulimesta saadulta.

"Eikö olekin." Ulla sanoi istuessaan takaisin omalle paikalleen. "Ettekö tekin haluaisi yhtä?"

"Valitan, emme asu yhdessä ja äitini on allerginen koiralle." Nor selitti ja heilautti kättä hänen ja Dannyn välillä.

"Ettekö ja minä kun luulin. Te näytätte ihan avioparilta" nainen sanoi. Dannyn suusta karkasi pieni naurun purskahdus. Nor puristi kahvikuppia tiukemmin.

* * *

><p>"Berwald katso!" Tino hihkutti ja pidellen sylissä yhtä pennuista. Berwald hymyili lempeästi. Tino näytti niin söpöltä ollessaan innoissaan. "Voidaanko me ottaa hänet?" Tino kysyi säteillen.<p>

"Miksi juuri hän?" Berwald kysyi vain kiusatakseen hiukan Tinoa. Hän ei arvannut että TInolla oli vastaus tuohon kysymykseen.

"Koska hän käveli minun luokseni ihan itse! Se tuli suoraan minun luokse!" Tino sopersi. Berwald huokaisi, mutta laski kätensä silittääkseen pienen koiran päätä. Sen sijaan että koira olisi pelännyt ruotsalaista, niin kuin kaikki muut, koira heilutti häntää ja nuolaisi Berwaldin kättä. "Näetkö! Se pitää sinusta!" Tino hihkui innoissaan ja kääntyi koira sylissään Berwaldia päin. "Ota se syliisi!" Tino sanoi ja ojensi koiraa toiselle. Berwald jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta otti sitten koiranpennun vastaan. Koira vain heilutti innoissaan häntäänsä.

"Oletteko te jo löytäneet sen oikean?" Ulla kysyi parin takaa. Tino käänsi katseensa naiseen ja hymyili säteilevästi.

"Kai se tämä meidän mukaan lähtee." Tino vastasi ja silitti pikkuisen päätä, joka oli edelleen Berwaldin sylissä. Koira haukahti iloisesti, tai yritti. Tino suli ihan silmissä söpöyden määrästä. Tino silitti koiraa hiukan.

"Oletteko te miettineet nimeä?" Ulla kysyi. Hänkin kumartui rapsuttamaan koiraa hiukan. Berwald katsoi Tinoa kysyvästi. Tino punastui hiukan.

"Ha-hanamatago…" Tino sai lopulta soperrettua. Kasvattaja vain hymyili. Berwald taas näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä.

"Onpa erikoinen nimi. Mistä se tulee?" Ulla kysyi täysin pokerinaamalla.

"Öö… Se vain sattui tulemaan mieleeni ja minusta se on aika söpö." Tino jatkoi punastuneena. Tino oli kyllä miettinyt nimeä aiemmin ja tiesi että se tarkoittaa kukkamunaa. Nyt Berwald oli saanut naamansa peruslukemille.

"Niin se onkin." Ulla vastasi. Ehkä hän oikeasti piti nimestä. "Jäättekö vielä hetkeksi, vai onko teillä kiire?"

"Ei meillä ole kiire. Minäkin voisin ottaa kahvia." Tino ilmoitti ja nousi seisomaan. Berwald laski pennun alas ja seurasi rakastaan keittiöön, missä Nor ja Danny olivat.

"No löytyikö suosikki?" Danny kysyi ilkikurinen virnistys kasvoillaan. Tino irvisti takaisin.

"Itse asiassa, kyllä." Tino vastasi tyynesti ja istui Dannya vasta päätä. Ulla hymyili itsekseen.

"Otatko maitoa? Entä sokeria?" Ulla kysyi kääntyen Tinon puoleen.

"Maitoa kiitos." Tino vastasi. "Mitä me olemme velkaa?" Tino kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän ei pentua ottaisi ilmaiseksi. Hänestä se tuntui vain niin väärältä. Nainen huokaisi raskaasti.

"Sanoinhan jo että annan ne pois. Enkä hyväksy minkäänlaisia vastalauseita." Ulla vastasi närkästyneesti. Ja sillä asia oli loppuun käsitelty. Kaikkien saatua juotua kahvinsa loppuun he alkoivat valmistautua lähtöön. Ulla haki heille pahvilaatikon, jossa Hanatamago voisi matkustaa. Hän laittoi vielä pohjalle huopia.

* * *

><p>"Hei hei!" Ulla vilkutti vielä kun Lada ajoi pois. Istuma paikat olivat tismalleen samat, paitsi että Tinon sylissä oli pahvilaatikko ja siellä pieni koiran pentu. Tino puheli sille koko matkan ajan, oli se sitten säästä, missä he asuivat, tai siitä kuinka söpö koira oli.<p>

"Meidän pitää käydä ostamassa tarvikkeita." sanoin keskeyttäen Tinon juttelun.

"Aivan totta! Niin käydään ostamassa sinulle tarvikkeita! Tui tui~!" Tino höpötti koiralle. Koira haukahti iloisesti ja heilutti häntäänsä. Vilkaisin sivusilmällä Tinoa. En ollut nähnyt Tinoa noin iloisena vähään aikaan. Viimeksi kai, kun olin tullut Tino koululle vastaan.

_Satoi hiukan. Oli harvinaisen huono ilma loppu kesälle. Olin odottamassa Tino, koska tiesin, ettei hänellä ollut sateenvarjoa. Oikeasti halusin vain nähdä hänet. Olimme asuneet yhdessä vasta viikon, enkä millään tuntunut uskovani sitä todeksi. Hymyilin itsekseni. Oppilaita alkoi valua ulos hitaasti koulusta. Heidän seassa Tino._

"_Tino!" huusin ja heilautin kättä. Tino pysähtyi ja katsoi minua. Tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Sitten hänen katseensa kirkastui ja kasvoille ilmestyi maailman ihanin hymy. Hän lähti juoksemaan minua kohti niin lujaa kuin jaksoi._

"_Berwald!" _

"Berwald!" Dannyn ääni kuului aivan liian läheltä korvaani. Huitaisin äänen suuntaan, mutten osunut mihinkään. "Olemme perillä!" Danny ilmoitti. Avasin silmäni. Venyttelin hetken. Olimme kerrostalon pihalla. Avasin turvavyön ja nousin ulos autosta.

"Kiitos kyydistä." sanoin samalla läimäyttäne autonromun oven kiinni. Tino seisoi jo ulko-oven edessä laatikko sylissä. Tinon kasvoilla oli valloittava hymy. En voinut olla hymyilemättä takaisin. Kaivoin avaimet taskusta.

"Jäätkö sinä tänne, jos minä käyn ostamassa koiranruokaa ja muuta?" Berwald kysyi katsellen Tinoa, joka leikki koiran kanssa.

"Joo käy se!" Tino vastasi hymyillen ja nousi ylös. Berwald laittoi takkia päälleen, kun yhtäkkiä tunsi kädet ympärillään. "Kiitos ja minä rakastan sinua." Tino sanoi hiljaa ja painautui tiukemmin toista vasten. Berwald laittoi kätensä Tinon käsien päälle. Sitten hän irroitti ne ja kääntyi ympäri. Nyt he olivat kasvotusten.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua." Berwald sanoi ja suuteli Tinoa kevyesti otsalle, sitten punastuneelle poskelle ja lopulta huulille. Berwald siirsi toisen kätensä Tinon poskelle. Toinen käsi painoi Tinon tiukemmin kiinni häneen. Berwald sävähti hiukan kun Tinon kieli hipaisi hänen huuliaan. Berwald raotti hiukan huuliaan. Samoin teki Tino. Tinon käsi haroi Berwaldin hiuksia suudelman syventyessä. Sitten heidän huulensa erkanivat. "Tulen pian takaisin." Berwald sanoi ja suuteli kevyesti Tinon huulia. Tino silitti hetken Berwaldin kättä.

"Tulekkin." Tino vastasi leikkisästi ja suuteli kättä hyvästiksi. Berwaldin mentyä Tino kääntyi ympäri vieläkin kasvot punaisena. Kukkamuna tuijotti häntä. Tino punastui entistä enemmän. Miksi? Kukkamunahan oli vain koira. "Isi meni hakemaan ruokaa sinulle." Tino sanoi ja polvistui koiran eteen. Koira yritti päästä emäntänsä luokse mutta sen tassut eivät pitäneet parketilla. Tino päästi pienin naurun puuskahduksen, mutta nosti sitten pennun syliinsä.

* * *

><p>Berwald astui ulos viileään ilmaan. Talvi oli tuloillaan. Noin kilometrin päässä oli muistaakseni eläinkauppa. Sinne kävelisi nopeasti. Kaduilla ei ollut paljoa ihmisiä. Oli jo hiukan hämärä. Muutama ihminen tuli vastaan.<p>

"Hei!" myyjä huudahti kassalta Berwaldin astuessa sisään. Berwald asteli naisen luokse ja selitti mitä oli tullut hakemaan. Berwald pystyi melkein näkemään kuinka naisen silmiin ilmestyi hullu kiilto. Berwaldin päästyä nainen otti suun vuoron, eikä Berwald saanut sitä enää takaisin. Myyjä kertoi kaiken tarvittavan tiedon; hoito-ohjeet, mitä se syö, mikä olisi parasta, ja niin edelleen. Päästyään loppuun Berwaldilla oli jo kaikki tarvitsemansa. "Hei sitten! Tulkaa toki uudestaan!" myyjä huusi vielä Berwaldin perään.

Nyt ulkona oli täysin pimeää ja kylmää. Ne vähät ihmiset joita oli ollut, ei enää näkynyt. Kello läheni jo puoli kymmentä. Berwald käveli reippaasti tunnustellen taskujaan. _Hitto! Puhelin jäi_. Berwald kirosi.

* * *

><p>"Kukkamunaa!" Tino huudahti ja alkoi hellästi ottaa pikkuiselta pois likaista sukkaa, jota se niin innokkaasti järsi. "Ei saa! Se on äidin sukka!" Tino voivotti. Lopulta hän sai otettua sukan pois. Miksi siinä oli kestänyt niin kauan? Koska Tino pelkäsi satuttavansa pentua, kun tämä oli vielä niin pieni. Tino vei sukan kylpyhuoneeseen, missä heillä oli pesukone. Yhtäkkiä eteisestä kuului puhelimen ääni. Se oli Berwaldin puhelin. Tino käveli puhelimen luokse ja katsoi näyttöä.<p>

"_Fader_." kyllä Tino osasi ruotsia sen verran, että tiesi mitä sana tarkoittaisi. Mitä tehdä? Jos hän vastaa seuraukset voivat olla kohtalokkaat. Jos hän taas ei vastaa siitäkin voi seurata ongelmia. Tino päätti luottaa näyttely kykyynsä.

"Aino Berwaldin puhelimessa hei!" Tino vastasi tutun pirteästi, mutta niin korkealta, että häntä oli helppo luulla naiseksi. Tuli hiljaisuus.

"_Onko Berwald saataville?"_vanhan miehen ääni sanoi ruotsiksi. Ääni kuulosti äreältä.

"_Valintan herra, mutta Berwald ei ole juuri nyt paikalla_." Tino vastasi asiallisesti ruotsiksi. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan sanoikohan jotain kieliopillisesti oikein.

"_Missä hän on_?" Mies kysyi, edelleen tylysti. Tino yskäisi kerran.

"_Hän on kai kotona. Hän unohti puhelimensa tänne... Kahvilaan_." Tino valehteli, toivottavasti ei kovin läpinäkyvästi.

"_Ahaa… Saanko kysyä kuka sinä olet?"_ Mies kysyi. Nyt Tinon pokka meinasi pettää. Hän ei ollut ajatellut näin pitkälle.

"Öö.. _Olen Aino Väinämöinen. Toimin täällä tarjoiliana_." _joo tosi omaperäistä Tino_.

"_Mistä tunnette poikani?_" Mies kysyi hiukan epäilevästi.

"_Olen tutustunut häneen. Hän käy usein kahvilla luonamme_." Tino valehteli sujuvammin. Kun vauhtiin pääsee…

"_No hyvä on. Sanoisitko hänelle että soittaa minulle, kun saa puhelimensa?_" mies kysyi hiukan lemppyneemmin. Tino huokaisi. Nyt hän oli jo turvallisilla vesillä.

"_Totta kai_!" Tino hihkaisi loppuun. Ennen kuin Tino ehti hyvästellä, mies löi luurin korvaan. "On sillä otsaa…" Tino kirosi hiljaa. _Mitäköhän mieltä Berwald on kun kuulee…?_

* * *

><p>Lopulta Berwald pääsi tutulle kadulle. Yhtäkkiä Berwald näki jotain mitä ei ollut odottanut. Pitkä mies seisoi heidän rappukäytävän oven vieressä. Hänellä oli yllä vaalea melkein nilkkoihin asti ylettyvä takki, sekä vaalea kaulahuivi. Miehen hiukset olivat vaaleat ja silmät tumman liilat. Miehestä huokui myös vaara sekä kylmyys. Berwald ei ikinä ollut nähnyt ketään samanlaista. Ruotsalaisen katse oli jähmettynyt miehen suuntaan. Pian mies huomasi toisen. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken silmiin. Berwaldin läpi kulki kylmä väristys. Berwald laski katseensa maahan ja käveli miehen ohi nopeasti. Berwald ei ehtinyt nähdä kuinka mies hymyili kylmästi.<p>

"я рад видеть вас Berwald Oxenstierna." mies sanoi ivallisesti ja lähti pois.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa siinä se oli! Kiitos kun luit! Muista kommentoija niin tiedän mitä ajattelet!<strong>

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**Colorful Black: Kiitos ja anteeksi että pian oli hiukan pitkä! :p**

**Zonnebloem: Kiitos! ^^**

**Pakkaskuningatar: Kiva ku tykkäsit! Mäkään en oo oikeastaan (kai..) ollu ladan kyydis, mutta luuotan yleiskäsitykseen :D**

**Kiitos kaikista kommenteista ja nähään taas! Ja hyvää Joulua!**


	7. Pikkusisko

**Hei Kaikki! Anteeksi että on kestänyt. Mulla on ollut kauheasti menoa ja muuta. Aloin myös kääntää rakastuminen leirillä englanniksi (tosi fiksua -.-) Lukekaa ja kertokaa mielipiteenne saa olla kriittinen!**

**Mutta tässä se on uusi upea luku! (joo tosi...)**

**varoitukset: Yaoita ja kiroilua!**

* * *

><p>Berwald kaivoi avaimet taskustaan. Mutta juuri kun hän oli avaamassa oven, joku ehti ensin.<p>

"Berwaald!" Tino huusi ja tarrautui toisen kaulaan. Kukkamuna haukkui, tai yritti, olohuoneesta ilmoittaakseen olemassa olonsa ja tervehtiäkseen myös tulijaa. Tinolla ei ollut aivan sama mielessä.

"Hei…" Berwald sanoi hiukan järkyttyneenä suomalaisen vastaan otosta.

"Olen kamalan pahoillani!" Tino huusi edelleen kyyneleet silmissä. Berwald pudotti ostokset järkyttyneenä.

"Oletko kunnossa? Sattuiko jotain?" Berwald kysyi huolestuneena. Tinosta ei saanut enää mitään selvää. Berwald kantoi ensin Tinon sohvalle ja haki sitten ostokset sisälle. Sitten hän istuutui Tinon viereen, joka automaattisesti käpertyi ruotsalaisen kylkeä vasten. "Kerro nyt mitä sattui?" Berwald yritti uudelleen hiukan rauhallisemmin. Tino nosti päätään ja katsoi Berwaldia syvälle jäänsinisiin silmiin. Berwald katsoi häntä takaisin. Tinon silmät olivat kirkkaat ja täynnä kyyneliä. Kasvot olivat punaiset ja märät, myös Tinon nenä vuosi.

"A-anteeksiiiiii….!" Tino sanoi ja purskahti uudestaan itkuun. Berwald tunsi itsensä niin hyödyttömäksi pidellessään Tinoa, joka itki.

"Tino, en voi antaa anteeksi ennen kuin kerrot, miksi minun pitäisi edes antaa anteeksi." Berwald sanoi aikuismaisesti ja rauhallisesti. Nyt suomalainen alkoi rauhoittua. Hän pyyhkäisi hihallaan nenää ja hengitti hetken hitaasti.

"Si-sinun i-isäsi so-soitti…" Tino takeili ja kuivasi kyyneleitä pois. Berwald katsoi hetken Tinoa yllättyneenä, mutta ilme muttui vihaiseksi yhtäkkiä.

"Niin, sanoiko hän jotain sinulle?" Tiedät kai että hän ei ajattele ennen kuin sanoo." Berwald sanoi vihaisena Tinoa, joka pudisti päätään rajusti.

"Ei hän sanonut mitään sellaista…" Tino sanoi rauhoittuen lopulta. "Minä vain valehtelin, että olen nainen ja olen tarjoilija ja nimeni on Aino ja että unohdit puhelimen kahvilaan, jossa olen töissääÄÄ!" Tino sanoi ja purskahti uudestaan itkuun. Berwald ei eläessään ollut näyttänyt enemmän puusta päähän lyödyltä. Sitten palikat loksahtivat kohdalleen. Berwald tuijotti hetken eteenpäin. Sitten suu kaartui lievään hymyyn, josta se isoni, kunnes Berwald repesi nauramaan. "SE EI OLE HAUSKAA!" Tino huusi itku kurkussa toiselle, joka nauroi sydämensä pohjasta.

"Hahahahaha… anteeksi… Hahahaha!" Berwald sanoi naurun lomasta. Tino tuijotti hölmistyneenä toista. Hän ei ikinä ollut nähnyt Berwaldin käyttäytyvän tuolla tavalla.

Lopulta Berwald sai itsensä kuriin. Tino istui sohvan toisessa laidassa kädet puuskassa. Häntä otti pannuun. Hienoa, sain itseni näyttämään idiootilta… Tino kirosi äänettömästi mielessään.

"Anteeksi että nauroin. Voisitko kertoa alusta asti. Sanasta sanaan, jos muistat." Berwald sanoi ja istuutui lähemmäs Tinoa, joka kylmästi katsoi vain toiseen suuntaan. "Anteeksi." Berwald sanoi kauniimmin ja lempeämmällä äänellä. Koska sekään ei tuntunut tehoavan, Berwald kumartui suutelemaan Tinoa korvalle ja kuiskaamaan samat sanat uudelleen. Nyt Tino punastui rajusti, mutta ilme ei värähtänytkään. Lopulta hän loi katseen maahan.

"Saat anteeksi…" Tino kuiskasi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä. Berwald halasi Tinoa tiukasti ja veti tämän syliin istumaan.

"No, voitko nyt kertoa?" Berwald kysyi uudelleen suudellen samalla Tinon otsaa. Tino punastui hiukan, mutta nyökkäsi. Sitten Tino aloitti kertomaan alusta alkaen. Matkien samalla ääntä jota oli käyttänyt. Kokoajan Berwaldilla oli nykivä hymy kasvoillaan.

Päästyään loppuun Tino hautasi kasvonsa Berwaldin kaulaan.

"Tino, ei tässä mitään hätää." Berwald sanoi rauhoittaen pidätellen samalla naurua. Tino huomasi sen ja löi leikkisästi toisen olkapäätä. "Ei kun ihan oikeasti. Soitan hänelle huomenna lounasaikaan, joten se vahvistaa tarinan." Berwald sanoi hymyillen.

"Miksi se sitten on niin hauskaa!" Tino kysyi kylmästi.

"Koska sinä näit niin paljon vaivaa minun takia ja yritä nyt kuvitella itsesi tarjoilijan asussa." Berwald sanoi nyt jo melkein normaalilla äänellä. "Voisitko kertoa miksi olisin suuttunut?"

"Koska nyt et voi ikinä esitellä minua heille." Tino sanoi surullisena. Se tuli Berwaldille puun takaa.

"Usko pois, on parempi ettette tapaa. Ja ennen kuin väität vastaan, niin usko pois. Siitä ei seuraisi hyvää kenelkkään. Turhaa mielipahaa monelle." Berwald sanoi kylmästija nosti toisen pois sylistä. "Menen nukkumaan. Tuletko?" Tino vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja laahusti ruotsalaisen perässä makuuhuoneeseen.

"Odota hetki!" Tino huudahti ja juoksi olohuoneseen.

"Mitä unohtui?" Berwald käyden jo pitkäkseen sänkyyn. Tino palasi huoneeseen kukkamuna sylissään.

"Koira unohtui." Tino sanoi ja laski koiran pennun sille tarkoitettuun koriin sängyn vieressä. Sitten Tino kapusi rakkaansa viereen. Berwald suuteli Tinoa hetken hitaasti ja romanttisesti.

"Öitä." Berwald sanoi lopulta ja kietoi kätensä suomalaisen ympärille. Tino hymyili iloisesti.

"Hyvää yötä."

* * *

><p>Yöllä Tino näki unta.<p>

_Unessa maa oli valkeaa ja taivaalta satoi hiljalleen lunta. Hän seisoi puiston keskellä. Päällään hänellä oli vaalea pitkä takkia ja kaulahuivi. Toisessa kädessä oli auringonkukka ja toisessa ase. Ivan katseli Tinoa pelottava virnistys kasvoillaan._

"_Pelottaako?" Ivan kysyi hunajaisella äänellä._

Tinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Oli edelleen yö. Hän oli yltä päältä hiestä_. Hyvä, Berwald nukkuu vielä_. Tino vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli vasta 5.00. Tässä oli vielä tunti aikaa, tai enemmän. Tino tiesi, ettei saisi enää unta, joten hän nousi ylös. Voisin käydä suihkussa. Tino ajatteli ja astui askeleen eteenpäin. Ennen kuin Tino ennätti edes ovelle, pieni valkoinen möykki hänen jalkojensa luona.

"Huomenta Hanatamago…" Tino kuiskasi ja jatkoi sitten hiippailuaan ulos makkarista kylpyhuoneseen.

Suihkun ääni herätti Berwaldin. Tyhjä peti teki haikean olon Berwaldin mieleen. Berwald ei ollut eläessään välittänyt kenestäkään niin paljon kuin Tinoa. Tai ehkä Lottaa, mutta hän on kuollut. Viiltävä kipu tuntui Berwaldin sisällä, sydämessä. Mitä jos Tino kuolisi? Berwald ei kestäisi sitä. Ei Berwald haluaisi Tinon jättävän häntä, mutta Tinon onni oli etu sijalla. Suihkun ääni lakkasi. Tino asteli ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja kipitti äkkiä makuuhuoneeseen. Tinolla oli yllä iso valkoinen pyyhe. Berwald hymyili lempeästi. Tino vastasi hymyyn.

"Huomenta." Berwald sanoi nousten samalla ylös. Hän asteli Tinon viereen ja kumartui suutelemaan häntä.

"Huomenta." Tino sanoi suudelman loputtua.

* * *

><p>Loppu aamu sujui nopeasti. Berwald ja Tino lähtivät yhtä matkaa. Heidän teidensä erottua, Tino jatkoi matkaa koululle. Hän oli kerrenkin ajoissa. Koulun pihalla oli jo porukkaa, mutta yksi ihminen herätti kaikkien huomiota.<p>

"Aikamoinen." Eduard sanoi astellessaan Tinon viereen, joka oli jäätynyt paikalleen.

"Minusta hän on ihana!" Toris kommentoi vastaan Eduardin toiselta puolelta. Toris on Eduardin kanssa samalla kurssilla ATK:ssa ja muutamalla muulla. Toriksen läheinen ystävä tai "omistaja", Feliks, kumautti toista taka raivolle.

"Petät sä mua!" Tämä huudahti dramaattisesti. Kolmikko oli hyviä ystäviä keskenään, mutta myös tuttuja Tinon kanssa.

"Ei voi pettää ellei ole yhdessä." Toris sanoi tylysti ja silmäili naista keskellä pihaa. Naisella oli vaaleat pitkät hiukset. Päällä hänellä oli lolita tyylinen mekko sekä päähinen. Tinoa tuo nainen, tai tyttö, muistutti jostain. Yhtäkkiä Katjuska juoksi tytön luokse ja halasi tätä tiukasti, tyttö ei välittänyt yhtään. "Älä sano nyt että ne on yhdessä!" Toris kirosi itsekseen. Feliks hymyili pirullisesti ottaen samalla Torista käsikynkästä.

"En usko." Tino sanoi, saaden mulkaisun Feliksiltä. "Uskon että he ovat sisaruksia." Tino jatkoi välinpitämöttämästi. Yhtäkkiä Katjuska vilkutti Tinolle. Sitten hän juoksi poikien luokse, tuo salaperäinen tyttö käsikynkässään.

"Hei kaikki! Tässä on Bella! Hän on siskoni." Katjuska sanoi iloisesti ja viittasi tyttöön. Tino virnisti Feliksille, joka vastasi irvistämällä. Silloin Bellan ja Tinon katseet kohtasivat. Tytön silmät laajenivat ja kasvot kalpenivat. Tinolla ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä se johtui.

"Hauska tutustua! Olen Tino!" Tino sanoi ja ojensi kättä. Nyt tytön silmissä välähti pahaenteisesti.

"Bella." hän vastasi ja puristi Tinon kättä kevyesti.

Loppujenkin esittäydyttyä porukka hajaantui tunnilleen. Feliks oli hiukan synkistynyt Toriksen suhtautumista tyttöön. Mutta nähtyään kuinka kylmäkiskoinen Bella oli Torista kohtaan, hän alkoi pitää tytöstä. Päivä kului nopeasti. Mitään ihmeellistä tai kummallista ei tapahtunut.

* * *

><p>"Kukkamunaaa! Mennään ulos!" Tino huusi eteisestä ja pian valkoinen koira kipitti tämän luokse. "Joo mennään ulos!" Tino innosti lemmikkiään, joka iloisesti pomppi. Tino oli tullut kotiin koulun jälkeen. Sen jälkeen Berwald oli tulut ja he olivat syöneet. Nyt kello alkoi olla kymmentä illalla. Tino oli päättänyt viedä kukkamunan ulos. "Berwald me mennään!" Tino huusi astuessaan ulos ovesta. Ruotsalainen hymähti jotain vastaukseksi, ennen kuin Tino painoi oven lopulta kiinni.<p>

Tino asteli ulos kirpeään syksy ilmaan. Oli jo pimeää. Tuuli levitti lehtiä pitkin maata. Taivas oli jo muuttunut mustaksi, eikä sillä loistanut yhtäkään tähteä. Syksy oli lopuillaan. Ensi lumen uskottiin tulevan parin viikon sisällä. Se tiesi Tinolle yhtä asiaa. Joulu olisi pian. Se ei ehkä päällepäin näkynyt, mutta Tino oli hulluna jouluun. Ehkä se kulki suvussa. Tinon isoäiti oli myös touhuttanut joulusta ja jouluna varsinkin. Tino muisti kuinka kauan sitten kaikki oli ollut erilaista. Silloin kun Tino oli ollut pieni ja hänen oikea isänsä oli ollut vielä. Ei ollut riitoja. Kaikki olivat pystyneet olemaan sovussa ja nauttimaan joulusta. Nykyään se oli kirkossa käynti ja siinä se. Mitään ei tehty yhdessä. Ei se mitään mutta Tino nautti siitä kun jouluna juhlittiin kunnolla, vaikka ilman lahjoja. Ennen he olivat olleet perhe.

Tino tunsi kuinka yksi pieni kyynel vierähti poskelle, muistellessa menneitä. Mutta nyt hänellä oli paljon ystäviä ja Berwald. Vaikka Tinolla oli aina ollut ystäviä, vain muutama oli kunnon. Eduard oli ollut ensimmäinen. Mutta tästä joulusta tulisi parempi! Tino lupasi itselleen ja lähti kevyeen hölkkään kukkamuna vierellään.

Juostessaan Tinon ajatukset alkoivat lentää. Vaikka Tino ei suostunut ajattelemaan hän tiesi kyllä että se olisi väistämätöntä. Ivanin oli pakko olla vielä täällä. Hänen oli tiedettävä missä hän asui. Pakokauhu tunki tiensä Tinon mieleen, joka huomaamattaan pysähtyi. Pitäisi pyytää Berwaldia vaihtamaan lukot. Mutta se on niin kallista ja sainhan minä avaimen takaisin. Ei siinä ajassa ehdi teettää toisia, vai ehtiikö? Tino mietti ja työnsi kätensä taskuun, jossa avain oli. Tino nosti sen esiin ja katsoi sitä. Hän oli heti kun oli pystynyt niin poistanut punaisen nauhan ja palauttanut sinisen takaisin, ettei Berwald huomaisi. Oli väärin valehdella, varsinkin jos tästä tulee isompikin ongelma. Tino oli niin ajatuksissaan, ettei huomannut vastaan kävelevää hahmoa.

Yhtäkkiä kukkamuna murisi hiljaa, mikä havahdutti Tinon ajatuksista.

"_Onpa tyly koira_." ääni sanoin edestä päin. Tino nosti päätään ärtyneenä sanoakseen jotain vastaan, mutta jäätyi niille sijoille.

"Ivan.." Tino kuiskasi, mutta Ivanista näki että hän kuuli.

"_Tino, minulla on ollut niin ikävä sinua."_ Ivan sanoi hymyillen hyytävästi ja astuen lähemmäs Tinoa. Tino ei vieläkään pystynyt liikkumaan. "Voi pientä onko sinulla kylmä?" Ivan kysyi hunajaisella äänellä huomatessaan Tinon tärisevän. Ivanin lähestyessä Tinon aivot alkoivat taas toimia.

"_Mene pois…" _Tino sanoi hiljaa. Kukkamuna ärisi yhä enemmän, mutta se ei Ivania häirinnyt. Ivanin käden koskettaessa Tinon poskea Tino katsoi vihdoin Ivania silmiin kunnolla. Ne olivat tumman liilat, tunteettomat ja syvät. Kyyneleet valuivat alas Tinon poskille, josta Ivan kuivasi ne pois.

"_Älä itke. Minulla on ollut ikävä sinua_." Ivan sanoi ja kumartui lähemmäs suutelemaan Tinoa. Heidän huultensa koskettaessa Tinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän tönäisi venäläisen syrjään ja juoksi niin lujaa kun jaloistaan pääsi. Kukkamuna yritti pysyä omistajansa perässä. Tino pyyhki kyyneleitä silmistään nähdäkseen minne hän juoksi. _Miten tässä näin kävi?_

* * *

><p>Ivan seisoi paikallaan, kuunnellen samalla kuinka Tinon askeleet katosivat. Kun askeleita ei enää kuulunut, Ivan katsoi vielä taakseen, ennen kuin hän repesi rämäkkään nauruun. Ei hänellä Tino ikävä ollut. Tino oli vain ollut harvinaisen kiintoisa leikkikalu. Kai Ivan oli Tino joskus rakastanut, mutta tämän jälkeen… Nyt ivan oli päättänyt tuhota Tinon elämän tai tehdä siitä vähintään helvettiä! Niin kuin Ivan arvasi, Tino ei ollut vielä unohtanut häntä, mutta kukapa unohtaisi ensi rakkauden.<p>

* * *

><p>Tino juoksi. Tino ei tiennyt minne tai kauan oli jo juossut, hän vain juoksi. Lopulta kun Tino ei enää jaksanut hän pysähtyi. Kukkamunakin taisi olla väsynyt koska se istahti maahan.<p>

"Se… oli… aika… moinen… spurtti…" Tino sanoi hymyillen koiralleen. Ei saisi ryhtyä tuollaisiin urheilusuorituksiin. Tino ajatteli itsekseen istahtaen maahan koiran viereen. Miksi Ivan? Miten niin ikävöinyt? Lauseet huusivat Tinon päässä. Tino kosketti sormen päillä huuliaan. Se oli ollut väärin. Kyyneleet valuivat alas. Se ei ollut reilua! Tino rakasti Berwaldia. Ivan oli osa menneisyyttä. Nyt hän oli pettänyt Berwaldia. EI! Ivan oli suudellut häntä vasten tahtoa! Ei… Jos asia olisi näin, eihän hän olisi päästänyt Ivania edes niin lähelle. "HITTO!" Tino huusi niin lujaa kuin pystyi. Juuri kun kaikki tuntui niin hyvältä. Miksei mikään voi ikinä mennä hyvin?

* * *

><p>Berwald vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli jo puoli kaksitoista. Tino oli ollut ulkona jo yli tunnin. Huoli alkoi kasvaa Berwaldin sisällä. Olihan Tino jo melkein aikuinen, mutta silti. Hänhän oli niin pieni ja heikko. Tino tappaisi ruotsalaisen tuosta hyvästä. Berwald nousi ylös sohvalta ja käveli keittiöön, siistiä, niin kuin aina. Ei mitään siivottavaa. Berwald palasi takaisin sohvalle ja meni makuulleen. Jos nukun hetken… Mutta koska se ei onnistunut Berwald käveli kirjahyllyn luokse. Sen sijaan että hän jatkaisi huiman Jännittävää "muumipeikko ja pyrtötähti" hän päätti selata valokuva-albumia.<p>

Berwald istui takaisin sohvalle. Hän avasi albumin alusta. Kuvia oli kolme sivua kohden ja jokaisen kuvan vieressä luki missä kuva oli otettu ja milloin. Kolmannen sivun ala laidassa oli kuva, jossa oli kuva Berwaldista, jonka sylissä oli pikku tyttö.

* * *

><p>"<em>Berwald!" pikku tyttö huusi suuren omakotitalon pihalta. Tytöllä oli yllä vaalean sininen mekko. Kutreilla oli kukkaseppele. Oli juhannus. Takapiha oli muutettu juhlapaikaksi. Pöytä oli kannettu ulos ja sillä koreili jos monen moista herkkua. Puihin oli ripustettu valoja ja nauhoja. Kaikki tuntui jotenkin satumaiselta. Kukaan ei riidellyt. Kaikki olivat iloisia.<em>

"_Min Lilla!" Berwald huusi. Sitten hän juoksi tytön luokse ja kaappasi tämän syliinsä. Hän kieputti heitä muutaman kerran ympäri, ennen kuin pysähtyi. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin. Sitten tyttö alkoi kikattaa. "Vad är så roligt?" Berwald kysyi hiukan huvittuneena._

"_Du ler!" tyttö huusi iloisesti ja tarrautui veljeensä tiukemmin. Sitten he molemmat repesivät nauramaan. "Jag älskar dig, storebror!" tyttö huusi innoissaa._

* * *

><p>Puhelimen ääni herätti Berwaldin muistosta. Berwald kirosi hetken, mutta nousi kumminkin ylös ja käveli puhelimen luokse. Se oli isä. Mitä tehdä? Berwaldilla ei ollut yhtään intoa vastata, mutta ongelmia tulisi enemmän jos hän ei vastaisi.<p>

"Berwld…"

* * *

><p><strong>Siinä se! Kiitos kommentoijalle XD ja myös ystäville jotka on rohkassu jatkamaan! <strong>

**vastaus kommenttiin:**

**Colorful Black: KIITOS!**

**Toivottavasti seuraavassa osassa ei kestä näin kauan! Nähdään!1**


End file.
